A Second Chance at Love
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: It has been three years since Kagome left the Fuedal Era. Preparing for her first year at Tokyo University she meets someone she thought she would never see again. KagomeXSess. I'm back, sorry if the next chapters kinda sluggish...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay I admit I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to miss Rumiko Takahashi.

All that I do own of the Inuyasha brand name is the first 4 movies, the entire manga series and a Sesshomaru plushie.

Hello This is Milana this is my first SesshomaruXKagome fanfic. I hope you like it read and review.

A Second Chance for Love

Kagome sighed as she stared at the well house. It had been three years since she had last seen Inuyasha and her friends. Three years since she had held her kit, three years since she had seen Sango and Miroku. Three years since she had seen _him_. She had traveled with them for three years and come to see them as a family, the taija had come to be seen as a little sister, and the lecherous monk had come to be seen as her older brother. The Kitsune her son.

At first Inuyasha was a lover, but as she watched him show his love to Kikyo time and time again, she gave up on him and came to accept that she was merely a copy to him. In her heart she still loved him, but she knew she was the only one with those emotions. So she put her heart aside and accepted his choice, even though it was not her.

Nearing the end of those three glorious years, Kagome and the others found themselves upon the final battle. Three years of gathering shards and hunting Naraku down had finally come to a close.

He stood before them in all of his regal sinistry, his spawns on his sides and an army of lesser demons at his disposal. Opposing him was Inuyasha and his pack, Sesshomaru and a small band of his most elite warriors stood next to the hanyou. The brothers had eventually come to peace when Kagome had humbly asked the lord to join them a year before after taking care of his ward, who had come upon maturity at that time. On the other side of Inuyasha was Kouga and his wolf pack along with Ayame, Kagome had finally convinced Kouga that she only seen him as a friend, and the wolf had taken Ayame as his mate. The final addition to their group was Kikyo who had over come her hatred for Kagome.

The battle began with a shout from Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku and the other warriors began to eliminate the lesser demons as the three leaders fought their way through towards Naraku.

Part way through Kagura showed up and began to attack the three demons, hoping to destroy them before they defeated. Kouga turned to the brothers and shouted at them to advance forward. "I'll take care of this wench, to avenge my fallen brothers." The brothers nodded at him and continued onwards.

Turning towards Kagura Kouga grinned and attacked. Kagura gasped as he flew at her, she knew that Kagome had taken his shards from him, yet he didn't seem any slower. "Dance of the Dragon." She shouted as he came within range, Kouga dodged the attack and drove his claws into the hell spawns chest.

Kagura gasped as she felt his claws dig into her. She could feel Naraku's hate filled gaze digging into her back as she fell to her knees.

Naraku growled in spite as he watched Kagura fall, he then got a perfectly evil idea. He would make her suffer a fate worse then death; he would return her heart and allow her to feel her death, he had know all along that she was not loyal to him and felt that she deserved to suffer.

Kagura screamed in anguish as she felt her heart beat once again, "My heart beats once again. I have been given my freedom at a great cost, my life." Kouga looked down at Kagura as she lay dying, and felt an odd wave of compassion. The scent of Naraku was now gone from her, instead she smelt of the earth after a spring rain. He had also heard her words of pain and his hatred grew for Naraku. Here was one of his spawns, who merely wanted freedom from his evil, only to be denied before death until death was upon them.

"Ginta, Hakku, get over here. I want you to take this woman back to the cave and have the healer attend to her." Kouga smiled; instead of killing the woman he would give her a home and freedom, he would also gain a woman in his tribe. The two wolves stared in confusion before obeying the young lord. Turning to Kagura Kouga knelt beside her and said. "I will give you freedom; I have come to realize that you were forced to kill my comrades. All I ask is that you trust me." Kagura looked up at him and nodded as Ginta and Hakku helped her to her feet and took her from the battle.

Kouga then sped off in the direction of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with a single thought in his mind. "I will avenge you Kagura and my fallen brothers."

"Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the dense battle atmosphere. Inuyasha growled in frustration at both his and his brothers attacks bounced of Naraku's barrier. Suddenly two glowing arrows appeared from behind the brothers and pierced the barrier. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome and Kikyo standing side by side with their bows taunt. "Sesshomaru, I will back up your attacks with my arrows." Kagome said as she let another arrow fly at the arrogant spider before her. Kikyo made a similar promise to Inuyasha as she let her arrow fly.

Naraku growled as he heard this and sent an array of tentacles towards Kagome and Kikyo. Sesshomaru quickly sheathed Tokijin and withdrew Tensaiga as he sped towards Kagome. "Meidou Zangtshua," he said somberly as he cut through the tentacles speeding towards Kagome. He watched from the corner of his eye as Inuyasha cut through the tentacles heading towards Kikyo in a single cut. "Kagome, I will allow you to aid this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he stood before Kagome and withdrew Tokijin. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru and nodded. "Adamant Barrage." Inuyasha shouted as he used his diamond tetsaiga attack. Kikyo let an arrow fly in behind his attack.

Sesshomaru then used Dragon strike and watched as a pure blue arrow followed in behind his attack. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo all held their breath as the attacks spun towards Naraku. Kagome let out her breath in joy as Naraku's pained screams reached her ears. Sesshomaru appeared behind Naraku and calmly spoke. "You dare threaten my ward, my brother and my lands. Now is the time to die, foul hanyou."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru cut through Naraku with Meidou Zangtshua, sending the foul spider to his final resting place.

Kagome finally glanced around the battle field, she was happy to see Miroku staring at his right palm with a joyous look on his face. Beside him stood Sango cradling her brother in her arms. They had been able to extract the jewel without killing him only to have him die in the final battle.

She watched as Shippou hopped over to her and Kirara rubbed up against Sango. Sesshomaru gave the slightest hint of a smile as Rin ran up to him and hugged his leg. Noticing the absence of Jaken Sesshomaru turned to Rin and raised an eyebrow. "Rin, where is Jaken?" He asked as she snuggled into his leg. "Master Jaken and Kohaku were killed trying to protect Rin and Shippou. In the end Ahn Uhn used his fire breath to kill the demons that were attacking us. Sesshomaru looked up to see a pair of Inu Youkais approaching him. "My Lord, we are the only remaining warriors. What are your orders?"

Nodding his head he turned to Inuyasha. "Brother, you have more then proven the purity of your blood today. You are welcome on my lands as an heir to the western lands." As he said this he took his thumb and placed it against his brother's brow. His warriors gasped as the mark of the western lands appeared upon Inuyasha's forehead.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least, not only had his brother accepted him, but he had placed him as a lord among his courts. Turning towards Kikyo, he smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sesshomaru watched in curiosity as the young Miko from the future watched his brother's embrace, only to turn away with a sad look in her eyes.

After Kagome had spoken to Miroku and mourned with Sango she turned to everyone else. "Today is truly a great day, the Shikon no Tama is whole once again, and Naraku is dead for good. I would like all of you to return in three days time, at that time I will make my wish upon the Shikon no Tama." Receiving a nod from all those surrounding her Kagome smiled and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I would like to thank you. Thank you for saving my life, for allowing me to help Rin, for being my friend even though I am human." She said as she hugged Sesshomaru and bowed low to him before heading over to speak to the wolf prince who was talking to Ayame.

Sesshomaru stared in shock for a couple of moments before replacing his stoic expression on his face. The futuristic Miko had always been an enigma to him, ever since she pulled his father's fang from its place in the grave those three years ago. He had come to respect the girl, no woman. She was one of the few humans who refused to fear, she was also one of few woman who had been able to silence his brother, let alone tolerate him. Another thing about her that confused him was her endless compassion, he knew that she loved his brother yet she showed barely any remorse when the couple showed affections for each other. Sesshomaru was also beginning to feel something more as he watched Kagome take care of the children and got to know her more. He would never say it out loud but he was beginning to fall for the Miko.

He watched as she spoke to the wolf who ruled the east and smiled, yes she was beautiful and his brother was stupid to let the beautiful living woman go for an undead clay shell.

Turning to his remaining warriors and Rin he spoke. "We will return to the Western Castle and inform them of our victory. Then we will return here to hear Lady Kagome's announcement." The warriors nodded to him and prepared to take their fallen comrades back home. Sesshomaru walked up to Jaken and picked up the small imps body. The imp may have been annoying but he cared for Rin and was undoubtedly loyal. Unfortunately the tensaiga only seemed to work three times on a being and Jaken had already been revived three times. Sesshomaru then walked up to Ahn Uhn and stroked the two-headed dragon before placing the tiny corpse on its back. Turning around Sesshomaru seen that his warriors were ready to head back. He nodded his head called for Rin, who ran up to him and clung on as he summoned his cloud.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru flew off. In the past year she had come to accept her feelings for the Demon Lord but she knew that they would never be, so she watched from a far. She was overjoyed when he had saved her, and was happy to see a rare genuine smile cross his face when he seen that Rin was safe.

She was also happy to hear that Kouga spared Kagura's life. She only wished that both of the sisters had survived, perhaps if Kanna had lived she would not have been so… creepy. Kagome thought as she watched Kouga and what remained of his pack. Everyone has lost someone they loved because of Naraku, Sango had lost her entire family, Miroku had lost his father and grandfather, Inuyasha had lost Kikyo who still remained undead. Kouga had lost his brother tribe, and Sesshomaru had lost Jaken, and other warriors. Kagome looked at the complete jewel in her hand and sighed. "So much pain, for such a small jewel." She said quietly to herself as she contemplated her wish.

Suddenly she knew her wish, a wish so pure so selfless, so right. She turned to her comrades and grinned, yes that wish would be perfect. She thought as she walked towards the group that was preparing to leave. She watched as Sango and Miroku hopped onto Kirara and then laughed as Miroku groped Sango only to receive the standard slap. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to Shippou. "Hey runt, can Kikyo and I hitch a ride?" Shippou nodded and turned into his big pink form. Kagome then hopped onto her adopted son, and smiled at Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Let's go home; Kaede will want to know of our victory. We also need to rest." She said as she caught Inuyasha yawning.

Kagome smiled as she thought of her wish that would bring joy to her friends.

Okay, Okay, Okay. I know I'm mean to leave you wondering but. That's what cliffies are for. I hope you liked my first KagomeXSesshomaru Fanfic, I have also posted it on A single Spark as angeliccheetah. So it's not plagerism. Please read and review. Flames are welcome seeing as this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay I admit I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi.

All that I do own of the Inuyasha brand name is the first 4 movies, the entire manga series and a Sesshomaru plushie.

A Second Chance at Love

Chapter Two

Kagome laughed as she watched Shippou flatten Inuyasha with one of his giant tops. Two days had passed since the final battle. The day after the battle Miroku had proposed to Sango, who accepted to his great joy. Kikyo and Inuyasha were talking about starting a family, and Shippou was excited about living with his adoptive mother.

Kagome watched for a while as the two happy couples snuggled, she then turned and walked towards the forest surrounding the Gods Tree. She smiled as she walked through the woods; she had so many memories of the area. Then her chocolate eyes fell upon the tree that started her feudal adventure.

Walking up to the great tree, Kagome allowed a solitary tear to fall as she ran her hands over the worn bark where Inuyasha had been pinned for those fifty years.

Memories flashed through her mind as she sat down on the overgrown roots, of seeing the peaceful hanyou for the first time, being able to speak to him through time during their encounter with Menomaru, of sitting Inuyasha, and most painfully memories of Kikyo kissing him.

_Flashback_

It had been a year and a half since she had fallen through the well. Kagome was just returning from her mid-terms back home. As she crawled through the well she noticed the lack of a certain impatient Inu. Concentrating her powers on finding his demonic aura, she realized that he was by the God Tree. She set off in the direction of the tree determined to give him a 'sitting' for forgetting her.

As she neared the tree she noticed a strange glow gliding through the forest. Turning her head she noticed one of Kikyo's soul collectors. She then realized why Inuyasha wasn't there to meet her. As Kagome stumbled through the tree line she froze.

Inuyasha had Kikyo wrapped up in his arms and they were sharing an intiment moment. Feeling suddenly sick, Kagome turned and ran through the forest, as she ran she came upon a still water pond. She stopped at the pond and sat on a large rock that was over looking the water. As she sat there staring at the water she thought about her feelings for Inuyasha, and his feelings for Kikyo. She knew that he still loved Kikyo, but she also loved him, as she sat there contemplating her feeling for the hanyou she began to realize that her feelings were that of a sister loving a brother. She began to tell herself that if she truly loved him, she could let him go.

_End Flashback._

Kagome turned from the tree and allowed her tears to fall silently. It had been two and a half years since she had given up on Inuyasha; but her heart still ached for him.

Kagome lifted her head as she sensed a demonic aura, seeing Sesshomaru enter the clearing Kagome quickly composed herself in order to hide her tears from the Inu Lord.

"Why do you weep Miko?" He asked as he watched her try to hide her tears.

"I weep for those who have died because of Naraku; I weep for pain he has caused. I weep for the families broken because of his treachery." She said as she stared into his deep amber eyes.

"You also weep for my brother whom you still love, the brother whom you gave up so that he could be happy." Sesshomaru said as he stared back into her own chocolate eyes. "I gave up on him years ago Lord Sesshomaru. I realized that I never be more then a reincarnation to him." She said as she stood and dusted of her school uniform.

"Kagome, you may call me Sesshomaru. I have honored you since you helped me care for Rin."

Kagome smiled as she walked up to the regal Lord. Over the past year she had come to respect the Lord, she also had seen another softer side of him when she was caring for Rin. She never told anyone but she had come to love the lord; however she feared rejection and kept her feelings to herself.

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering if you would allow me to re-grow your arm. You have been a wonderful friend and if you had not destroyed those tentacles I would have died yesterday." She said as she stood before Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru would be honored if you re-grew his arm." He replied as Kagome smiled up at him.

Smiling Kagome reached up and touched the stump where the rest of his arm used to be. Concentrating her healing powers in her hands she began to reconstruct his arm. Sesshomaru let out an inaudible gasp as bone and tissue began to reconstruct it's self. Kagome continued to smile as she felt his arm reconstruct, followed by a wrist and finally long elegant fingers.

Once Kagome was done with her healing she looked up to see Sesshomaru breathing deeply as he regained his strength from the re-growth of his arm. Once Sesshomaru had caught his breath he looked down at his new arm, then at the Miko who was smiling at him. "Now Kagome, I would like to thank you for your kind heart."

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru closed the space between them and placed his lips over hers.

He had been waiting to do that to her for nearly six months. He had slowly fallen for her kind innocent nature; he had grown to love the sight of her beautiful brown eyes and strange futuristic clothing. He had grown to love the sound of her soft sopranic voice, especially when she was screaming sit, and her sweet sakura smell.

Kagome melted into the kiss as his tongue brushed against her lower lip, she shyly opened her mouth and allowed him in.

Sesshomaru was in heaven, '_she tastes even better then she smells_', he thought as he explored the cavern of her mouth.

As Sesshomaru withdrew from the kiss Kagome drew in a lungful of air then smiled shyly at him.

"Your welcome, Sesshomaru, does this mean that you have feelings for me?" She asked as he watched her with a look she couldn't quite decipher in his usually emotionless eyes.

"Kagome I have loved you for a little over two seasons. I had hoped that once you made your wish, that you would come to live with me in the western castle." He said as he continued to watch Kagome who was blushing at his confession.

"My Lord I would be honored, all that I ask is that you treat me with respect, I do not think my heart could survive the pain of being hurt again." She said as she looked up into Sesshomaru's beautiful face.

"My Lady, I will never hurt you, I will treat you like the goddess you are. My heart belongs to you, I will accept your pup as my son, and allow you to travel back and forth between your times so that you may be with your family." He replied resulting in a great hug from Kagome.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I would be honored to follow you back to the castle as your girlfriend!" She replied excitedly.

"What is this girlfriend you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion at the strange term. "Oh, sorry about that 'girlfriend' is the futuristic human term for a couple before they mate." Kagome explained trying to make it easier for the confused Inu Tai Youkai to understand.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding. Looking up at the early night sky Sesshomaru spoke. "Kagome we should head back to the village, Rin and Shippou are waiting there for you, also the Lord of the East shall be arriving soon." Seeing Kagome's confused look at the mention of the eastern Lord Sesshomaru explained. "You know him as Kouga the wolf prince." He stated getting receiving a look of understanding."

Kagome smiled as she and Sesshomaru walked back to the village, once she made her wish every one would be so happy and then she could live her life out with Sesshomaru as Lady Kagome of the West.

Inuyasha looked up from his position next to Kikyo and seen Kagome and Sesshomaru walking back into the village, he was shocked to see a small smile on his brother's face as Kagome explained what the future was like. What shocked him even more was when Shippou ran up to Kagome to be picked up, only to be picked up be Sesshomaru who patted him on the head like a father would do.

Kagome ran up to Sango and pulled her aside. "Sango, Sesshomaru told me he loves me, and he asked me to accompany him back to Western Palace." She exclaimed as Sango stared in shock.

Meanwhile Inuyasha's jaw was scraping the ground as his older brother informed him of his plans for Kagome. "Inuyasha may I have your permission to court Kagome? I know that you are the closest thing to family that she has in this era. So I ask your permission.

Kikyo was glancing between the two brothers in shock as Sesshomaru spoke. Kikyo then reached over and used her index finger to shut her mate's mouth.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru then at Kagome who was currently being hugged by Kaede and Sango. Sighing he looked at Sesshomaru and spoke. "Only if you promise not to treat her as I did you must love her and never hurt her. I don't think her heart could take the pain." He said after some thought.

"Brother, I promise you I will care for as my mate, I would never hurt her. She may not know it but she holds my heart in her hands." He added so that only his brother could hear.

"Then you have my permission to court her. Now do you know that she is from five hundred years into the future? She enjoys going to her time in order to continue her education. I would like you to allow her that pleasure." Inuyasha said as he watched Miroku get knocked out by the Hiraicots.

"When are you going to learn monk?" He shouted as Sango glared at the lump on the ground.

Inuyasha turned to see a whirlwind approaching from the east. "It appears the Eastern Lord has appeared," Sesshomaru noted as said demon entered the village with his tribe.

"Kouga, welcome tonight we will feast and tomorrow morning I will make my wish." Kagome said as Ginta and Hakkaku who were supporting Kagura, went over to the Inu warriors who were tearing into a deer that Inuyasha had caught earlier.

Kagome watched as the wolf tribe settled down and helped themselves to the feast that Kagome and the others had been preparing. She then looked up to see a few wolf warriors holding an assortment of deer's and other game type animals.

"Where would you like us to put this Lady Kagome? They asked as Kouga watched from his spot beside Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"You can put it over there with the rest of the meat." She said as she walked over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him.

Kouga then turned to Sesshomaru and spoke. "As Lord of the Eastern Lands I humbly ask you, Lord Sesshomaru of the West, to take my lands under your protection. All I ask for in return is to still be able to have some say over the East."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Kagome. "Well Kagome, what do you think? As future Lady of the West do you think we should ally with Kouga?" Kagome thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

Kouga looked at Kagome then at Sesshomaru before grinning. "Well congratulations, take care of her for me okay?" He said to Sesshomaru as he gave Kagome a hug.

The celebration went well into the night before both human, demon, and half demon began to fall asleep. Inuyasha and Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, and Kouga and Ayame fell asleep in each others arms.

Off to the side Kagura was sleeping in the arms of two protective Wolf demons that she was beginning to fall in love with.

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms, while Shippou and Rin slept on Sesshomaru's tail, (the big furry thing over his right shoulder),

Kagome fell asleep with her heart full of joy as she thought about the joy she would bring to her friends the next day

Muhahahahahahahahahaaaaa. Hack. Cough.Wheeze. (falls over unconscious)

Hello next chapter I will be bringing in the ever so waited for wish. I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that again. But please read and review, I hope you like my first KagsXSess fanfic. I may be writing a KougaXInuyasha as well but it depends on homework loads.

Read and Review I love em! I really do!!!

Milana Despana.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay I admit I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi.

All that I do own of the Inuyasha brand name is the first 4 movies, the entire manga series and a Sesshomaru plushie.

Hello again. It is the long awaited revealing of the wish!!!! Also I will be continuing the original story line. That was started in the first paragraph of chapter one. Please read and review. Now with out further adu the fanfic

A Second Chance at Love

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up shortly after sunrise; she blinked a couple of times before looking up and seeing Sesshomaru gazing at her lovingly. It took her a couple of minutes to remember what had transpired between herself and Sesshomaru the previous day.

"Good morning Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome expression exchange from groggy to confused to content in a matter of seconds. "Good morning Sesshomaru." She said as Shippou and Rin began to stir.

"Mom, are you going to make your wish soon?" Shippou asked after he said good morning. "Yes, Shippou I just need to make sure every one is awake first." She replied.

Kagome got up then and walked over to Kagura, Ginta, and Hakkaku. "Good morning you three, how has your healing been progressing Kagura?" She asked as the wolves greeted her.

"I have been healing fine; the wolves are taking good care of me despite the pain I have caused their tribe. I do miss Kanna though; however she died in the final battle." Kagura said, her eyes clouded in sorrow. Kagome gave a small smile as she leaned over and embraced the wind demon.

Kagura was shocked, she had caused so much pain during her time with Naraku, yet Kagome and the wolves cared for her as if she had done nothing wrong.

Kagome bid good day then continued on her way to say hello to everyone. Once everyone was awake they came to the centre of the village and stood in front of Kagome.

"I was wondering at first what to wish, I wanted a wish where everyone would be happy, because there is so much pain that came from Naraku. I finally came upon the answer. Almost everyone here has lost someone dear to them. Inuyasha lost Kikyo, and Kikyo lost her life only to be revived for the wrong reasons. Sango lost her entire tribe, and her brother because of Naraku's treachery. Miroku lost his father and grandfather to a curse, Kouga and his tribe lost a brother tribe, and Kagura lost her sister. As I thought of all the people who have died because of Naraku I decided on my wish." Kagome said as she took the jewel and held it out before her.

"I wish upon the Shikon no Tama that all those who have died because of Naraku would be given a second chance at life." She finished as the jewel began to glow a bright pink.

Suddenly a brilliant white light erupted from the jewel and disappeared just as quickly. A great gasp was heard across the clearing as a group of people appeared from thin air.

Sango and Miroku could only stare as their family members detached themselves from the group and approached the young couple. Miroku looked in shock at his father and grandfather before pulling them into a loving embrace, and Sango found herself hugging every one from her village that she could touch. She then turned to see Kohaku smiling at her and she nearly broke down into tears as he rushed forward and embraced her saying, "sister I'm sorry."

Inuyasha was smiling at Kikyo who had also been enveloped in the light only to be reborn as a living being.

Kouga and his tribe's were reunited and hugging and crying.

Off to the side Kagura was looking at Kanna with a shocked look upon her face. Kanna turned to her and smiled. "Sister we are free," Upon hearing those words Kagura broke into tears and rushed to embrace her sister, Ginta and Hakkaku following in behind.

Sesshomaru was surprised to see his fallen warriors walking amidst the fray, but what surprised him more was Jaken running up to Rin to make sure she was okay.

He then turned his attention to Kagome who was watching with a smile upon her face. He then watched in horror as the Jewel began to sink into her chest.

"Sesshomaru the jewel tells me I cannot stay in this era. I ask you to watch over our children, and never forget me." She whispered as her image began to fade.

Rushing towards her, he attempted to touch her only to have his hand go right through her being. He watched in sorrow as she faded from view and chose his last words carefully. "We will see you again my love from the future.

Kagome arrived in her time in tears. She had finally found someone to love her back, and she was taken from him. Kagome looked up and realized she had been sent back into the well house where it all had started.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she pulled back the door and walked towards the house. She knew that well would not work, the jewel was finally complete and powerless with the wish made.

So she went on with her life, it wasn't easy at first. For the first year she suffered from great depression, and had even contemplated suicide, but as she continued on in school she began to notice faint demonic auras in the hallways.

She eventually met up with a small group of quarter blood demons; she had never noticed them before she went to the past, but now she found herself finding more comfort in the group then ever. These demons would end up being a great help during her times of depression over the years.

She graduated from high school two and a half years after returning home, with honors in History (duh.), Biology, and Math surprisingly. She then applied to Tokyo University, she was accepted into the medical program (she intended to use her Miko powers secretly to help her help others) and she took History courses on the side.

Kagome let out a sigh as she looked up from the well, yes it had been three years since she last seen her friends and her past love, but they were in the past and she the future.

She had long given up on loving another man; every date she went on she would not see the human male before her but a great TaiYoukai. Eventually she just stopped dating to avoid hurting the men and herself, so instead she focused on her studies.

"Kagome, are you still driving me to school on the way to class?" Souta asked as he ran up to his sister who was leaving the well face with a sad look on her face. "Hey Kags, come on cheer up you start your Sengoku Period history class today. Maybe you'll even be in a legend or two." He added excitedly as Kagome swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I suppose…" She said as she jumped into the driver's side of her baby blue Nissan.

After Kagome dropped her brother off at school she sped off to Tokyo U.

Kagome walked into the classroom and chose a desk the rows from the back of the class, she was early and she knew it, but she wanted to be just to see what kind of people would be taking the class.

Around ten minutes till the start of class a large group of people entered the classroom. So far Kagome was not impressed; the majority of the class was overweight men whose clothing just screamed GEEK. The girls were not much better.

She watched as a few people walked past her and rolled her eyes. Most of the people in the back row were obviously jocks taking the class as a filler course.

The moment the professor walked in the class grew to a dim murmur.

Taking out her notebook she prepared to take notes, just for fun she expanded her aura a bit to see if there were any demonic geeks taking the course.

She was met with disappointment. She sighed and withdrew her aura as she looked at the teacher. He was a western teacher and had a big beard and curly brown hair atop his head.

"Hello I am Mr. MacGregor. (my history teachers real name ;P) I will be teaching you about the Sengoku period during this semester. First I would like to see what you know about the period."

"Who here knows the legend of the mystic Shikon no Tama and its mysterious guardian?"

Kagome's head shot up as she stared in shock. Her hand instantly went to where the jewel lay dormant. Deciding not to be a know it all she kept her mouth shut and decided to just write her answers down.

_(A.N From here on in italics will be Kagome's notes.)_

Opening her note book she wrote_ I do. _Unknown to her, a pair of eyes perked as they caught sight of her written answer.

"Legend goes that a mysterious Miko appeared and freed the terrifying Hanyou, yet she did not fear him she could subdue him with a simple word."

Kagome smiled. _Yep and the terrifying hanyou was called Inuyasha, and the subduing word was sit._ She wrote with a smile, gaining a raised eyebrow from behind her.

"The mysterious Miko broke the Shikon no Tama in a brave act to free it from a terrifying dragon who had stolen it.

_Wow, where do people come up with there things, first of all it was a crow that took the jewel, second it was a stupid mistake the jewel got broken._ The eyes were now watching with interest as Kagome scribbled her notes.

"The Miko sought the help of an assassin trained to kill demons, who had enslaved a terrifying monster.

_Demon exterminator her name was Sango. The terrifying monster was a two tailed kitty called Kirara who liked to cuddle._

"She also sought the help of a cursed monk."

_"Miroku, more like a lecherous pervert._

She was able to enslave a rouge Kitsune demon, whom she forced to do her bidding in battle."

_Enslave? Shippou was like a son, plus Inuyasha hated having him in battles said he got in the way._

"As they traveled they came across many foes, but none of them was as great as the spider demon. Who lusted for the jewel, and used the hundred of demons at his disposal to attack them." The teacher continued.

_Yep, his name was Naraku, but he didn't have hundreds of demons at his disposal he had a few spawns who did his bidding. One of which that eventually turned against him. Her name was Kagura and her sisters name was Kanna_

"Finally the final battle arrived, two great lords aided in the battle. But the greatest shocker of all was the aid of the previous guardian of the jewel. The previous guardian had died, only to be revived with a vengeance against the hanyou."

_Kouga and Sesshomaru… Kikyo, at first she was an enemy but in the end a friend. As her reincarnation I both respected and feared her._

Kagome heard a gasp from behind her as she wrote the last bit down, with the gasp came a small burst of Youkai, which she swore she remembered from somewhere.

Turning around to see the source of the aura she was surprised to see a pair of familiar azure eyes staring back at her.

Shock overcame Kagome as a single name escaped her lips, "Kouga."

Avoids objects that are thrown in general direction of author. I hope you aren't too upset with the ending of the chapter, by the way I love cliffies. I hope to update again before the weekend is over but it all depends on my laziness level, and how many reviews I get, the more I get the more I will want to update…. Read and Review.

P.S Thank you for all the reviews that I have received.

Milana Despana


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay I admit I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi.

All that I do own of the Inuyasha brand name is the first 4 movies, the entire manga series and a Sesshomaru plushie.

Hello everyone I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. I'm glad you liked my little surprise; I hope you will enjoy this next chapter just as much. Continue to read and review.

Previously on A Second Chance at Love

Kagome heard a gasp from behind her as she wrote the last bit down, with the gasp came a small burst of Youkai, which she swore she remembered from somewhere.

Turning around to see the source of the aura she was surprised to see a pair of familiar azure eyes staring back at her.

Shock overcame Kagome as a single name escaped her lips, "Kouga."

A Second Chance at Love

Chapter 4

Kagome could not believe her eyes. Kouga was sitting right in front of her; er make that right behind her.

Kouga gave a great grin when Kagome whispered his name, "We'll talk after class." He whispered back.

Kagome nodded silently and turned around and attempted in vain to return her mind to the lesson. However her mind was racing, how had Kouga survived? Was he a reincarnation? Were there others from the past still alive? Her mind continued to race as the professor went on about her legend.

Once the class was over Kagome hurriedly packed her knapsack and headed out of the classroom as Kouga followed in behind with a smirk on his face.

Kouga hadn't taken a step outside of the classroom before Kagome was glomping him.

"Oh My God, Kouga, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you still alive? I thought you were dead. Is any one else still alive? How is Ayame?" She rambled as he hugged her back.

"One question at a time Kagome, I've missed you too. Plus you've only been separated from me for three years, for me it's been five hundred and three. I am still alive because I am a demon and I age a lot slower then humans."

"That's true, you look almost the same as when a left, spare the tail, fangs, claws, and Youkai ears." She said as they began to walk down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"There are other Youkai's from that time still alive, for example Ginta, Hakkaku, Kagura, Kanna, and Ayame are still living. Ayame and I are doing great, six months after you returned to the future she became pregnant with our first litter. She had four beautiful pups, three of which are still alive today, a side from that litter we've had six other kids." He said as Kagome listened intently.

Kagome was overjoyed; there were people still alive, which might even mean that _he_ was still alive. The very thought of seeing Sesshomaru alive again made Kagome tingle in anticipation.

"Kouga, what about Sesshomaru is my mate still alive? Did my son survive the centuries?" She asked looking towards the ookami who was wearing a simple brown v-neck t-shirt, and black jeans. She noticed that he still had his long silky black hair which was tied back, just like it was five hundred years ago.

Kouga stopped outside once they reached outside and leaned against a wall. "To be honest Kagome I haven't seen either of them for over a century now." He said with a sigh as he looked into Kagome's deep brown eyes.

Kagome felt heartbroken for a moment, before her optimistic side kicked in, "Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean that they are not alive." She said in defense as she joined him along the wall.

"That is true." He said as he smiled at Kagome.

"So what have you been doing with yourself for the past five hundred years?" She asked as she smiled back at her long lost friend.

"Well Youkai's have been forced into hiding as you know. We don't want some crazed scientist to see our tails or ears then cut us up to see how we tick." He said with a shudder. "So some Kitsune Youkai perfected a concealment charm and was able to attach it to common items which we keep on our bodies. I for example use an earring model." He said showing off a Topaz earring in his right ear.

"About a century ago I began to craft different types of footwear, they were comfortable for both Youkai's and humans, they sold quickly and it expanded into a multi million dollar franchise." He said showing off a pair of Brown sneakers on his feet.

"Kagome's jaw dropped, you own White Wolf shoes?" She asked in shock as she spotted the symbol on the side of the shoe. "Yep, named it after the famous Youkai race that was wiped out about a century before you came along." He replied.

Kagome could only stare in shock at him, she was still grasping he fact that he was alive. Kouga, the wolf prince who had constantly called her "his woman", until she drilled it into his head that she wasn't his, and helped him realize his love for Ayame.

Kouga smiled at Kagome for a moment before getting a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Kags, how would you like to see every one, you know reacquaint yourself with the clan. I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight at seven." He finally said after thinking about it for a moment.

Kagome gasped, "I would love that!" She exclaimed as she glomped him again.

"Well it's a date how about I follow you in my car to your place, that way I'll know where to pick you up. Okay?" Kouga suggested as Kagome nodded and headed towards her car.

Kagome's jaw dropped once again as she watched Kouga walk up to a earth brown Ferrari 360 Medina. "Wow, nice taste." She said as she walked over and inspected the car.

Taking a glance at her Nissan, Kouga smiled and merely replied "Seems your taste isn't too bad either."

Kagome merely glanced at him before rolling her eyes.

Kagome then got into her car and started the engine. Glancing at her clock she realized that she only had three hours till seven o'clock. She only had three hours to get ready to meet friends she hadn't seen in three years, friends who hadn't seen her in over five hundred years.

Glancing in her rearview mirror to insure Kouga was behind her she set out towards the shrine.

Meanwhile Kouga had taken a razor cell phone from his pocket and was dialing a number as he pulled from the University parking lot. (Bad Kouga, no cell phone while driving…)

"Hello, this is Kouga. I've found her; she will be coming over for dinner at seven."

"…"

"Understood, I hope you inform the others, I'm sure she will be ecstatic to see them. She was exceptionally surprised to see me today."

"…."

"That is a wonderful idea, I'm sure she will be happy as well."

"…"

"I'll see you at seven, G'bye" Kouga finished as he shut his phone and continued to follow Kagome.

Kagome skillfully pulled into the shrine parking lot and turned to smile at Kouga who was putting his car in park. "This is where I live, over there is the well house where I first met Inuyasha." She said as she showed him the tree and well house.

Kouga smiled as she showed him the ancient well and tree. "I am surprised they have survived after all this time." He said as he looked down the well.

"Hey Kags, I had a great idea. Do you still have that school uniform? You know the one you were always wearing?" He asked as Kagome looked at him quizzically.

"Yes… why do you ask?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh I thought we could all meet each other in our traditional clothing, you know like we used to wear back then." He added as Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh that would be great, well I got to get ready, I guess I'll see you at seven," she said as she headed towards her front door.

"I'll see you at seven," he echoed as he climbed into his Ferrari and sped off towards his house.

Kagome spent the next hour and a half digging through her closet to find her uniform. Nearing 5:30 she let out a triumphant shout as she pulled her uniform from the bottom of her closet.

Realizing how late it was she began to panic as she booted Souta from the bathroom and began her shower. Half an hour she appeared from the bathroom in a towel, ignoring the gagging comments and death glare from her brother she went into her room and got dressed and spent another forty minutes perfecting her makeup.

At 6:55 she was standing on the steps near her shrine and watching for the brown Ferrari. Once she caught sight of it she smiled and ran down to meet Kouga.

She grinned when she seen he was still in his school clothes. "Aw, no fur pelts yet?" She joked as she climbed in next to him. (all the while gaping at the car)

"Oh I can see that going wonderful if an officer were to pull us over." He added sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"So where you live?" She asked as he pulled onto the highway and moved into the fast lane.

"Where the rest of the Youkai's live, outside of Tokyo, away from prying eyes." He said as they drove.

About twenty minutes later they pulled onto a dirt road that was nearly hidden from view. "Ooh, secluded." Kagome said as they drove down the bumpy road.

Suddenly she froze, they were heading towards what looked like a cliff and Kouga was not slowing down. "Uh, Kouga what are you doing?" She asked as they drew closer to the cliff.

"Going home?" He said in confusion.

Kagome screamed as they went over the cliff, then stared in confusion as she seen four large castles in the distance.

"The cliff is only an illusion, there is a magical barrier protecting those with from any type of detection, my car has a similar protection, once we pulled onto this road my car could not bee seen by the naked eye." Kouga explained to the confused Mio, "I just wanted to see your reaction." He added with a flash of white teeth.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home," He said as they pulled into a three door garage. (A castle with a garage cooool).

Kagome was staring slack jawed at the interior of the garage, there were motorcycles, and racing cars, and tons of sports equipment, you know typical garage stuff. But to another side there were weapons and tons of deer pelts.

Kagome followed Kouga into the castle and stared in awe at the paintings adorning the walls, there were photos of wolf Youkai every where she looked.

Looking up she seen that Kouga had stopped at a great set of wooden doors. "Everyone is inside, go ahead in as I change.

Kagome nodded and entered the room only to stop dead in her tracks at who was waiting on the other side.

To be continued….

Introducing Milana, Mina, and Bishonenai doing commentary and other talk like stuff…

Mina: You are mean Milana, you know that?

Milana: But people like suspense, don't they Bishi?

Bishonenai: Not everybody, plus you shouldn't leave people hanging like that…

Milana: But it's fun :P

Mina: Yes but if you keep it up your going to get flames

Bishonenai: Please do not Flame poor Milana for her love of cliffhangers, despite her mean demeanor she truly is a nice woman.

Milana: I want Kouga's car.

Mina: yeah.. The only way you'll get enough money for a Ferrari is if you win the lottery or rob a bank. Ant you can't do the first for another fifteen days.

Milana takes out bank blueprints: Okay the heist will go like this.

Mina and Bishonenai stare in shock before picking up Milana and tossing her in a dumpster.

Mina: Ignore my little sister she's crazy.

Bishonenai: Ignore my sisters. Thank you for reading the story expect an update soon, please read and review. And sorry for the commentary.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay I admit I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi.

All that I do own of the Inuyasha brand name is the first 4 movies, the entire manga series and a Sesshomaru plushie.

Bishonenai: Hello everyone, we would like to thank you for all the reviews and favorite author additions we are very honored that you enjoy the story that much. We encourage you to read and review, how ever then next update may be in a few days since Milana is sick right now.

Last time on Second Chance at Love

Kagome followed Kouga into the castle and stared in awe at the paintings adorning the walls, there were photos of wolf Youkai every where she looked.

Looking up she seen that Kouga had stopped at a great set of wooden doors. "Everyone is inside, go ahead in as I change.

Kagome nodded and entered the room only to stop dead in her tracks at who was waiting on the other side.

And now…

A Second Chance at Love

Chapter Five

Kagome could only stare in shock at the woman and man standing before her. The woman wore a tight black leather suit with pink trimming. The man wore traditional purple and blue monks clothing.

"Sango, Miroku, but how did the two of you survive the centuries." Kagome asked in confusion, as she stood glued to the spot.

"When you left our era Sesshomaru took my village under his protection, and name Miroku and I its Lord and Lady. He also shocked us by taking him into his family, when we asked his reasoning for taking a pair of humans under his name, he truthfully told us that since you considered us family and you had agreed to be his mate, that that made us his family. By taking us into his family and marking us as family he elongated our lives so that we may see you again someday." Sango said as she walked over to her sister and pulled her into a tight embrace.

To say that Kagome was shocked was an understatement; Sesshomaru had taken her friends and family under his family name, in order to elongate their lives.

Turning her attention to another corner of the room she gasped, Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of the room with Kikyo and three teenagers at his side. She walked over to them as if in a trance, looking at the teenagers in shock she recognized both Kikyo and Inuyasha in them.

"Hello Kagome, these are my children, the youngest girl is called Kaede, the middle son is Tenchi, and our oldest daughter we named after you Kagome." Inuyasha said in his usual gruff voice as each child bowed.

Looking around she could see many other friends from the past, Kohaku and a young woman were sitting comfortably together on a pile of cushions; Kagome guessed Sesshomaru had taken him under his name as well.

Kouga, who had reentered to room, was now sitting next to Ayame, who had a pair of young children around her feet. Kagura was sitting snuggled up with Ginta, and Kanna with Hakkaku. Kagome smiled as she seen all the familiar faces, but was hurting inside at the lack of her kit and mate.

Kagome let out a surprised gasp as a very powerful demonic aura reached out and seemed to caress her. She turned around and let out a strangled cry as a grown up Shippou walked through the doors with Shiori at his side.

"My kit, both you and Shiori survived this long? Oh Shippou…" She wept as she rushed forward and pulled him into her arms.

He had changed so much, his feet were no longer fox paws instead they were incased in shoes similar to that of Sesshomaru. He wore a light green pair of hakamas, and a shirt made of the same material that he wore as a child. His hair was no longer in a great green bow, instead his auburn locks were flowing past his hips, long gone were his freckles, instead elegant pale green stripes adorned each cheek, and a green leaf bordered by a crescent was on his forehead.

After her thorough examination of her children, she returned her attention to Shippou. "My son, I have missed you so much in the past three years. I have missed so much in your life; I missed seeing my baby girl grow old. I missed my two babies becoming mates; I missed my best friend's marriage." She exclaimed as Shiori and Shippou continued to hug their mother.

"Mother Rin did not grow old and die, she is over there sitting with Kohaku." Shippou said with a smile. Kagome turned to look at her adoptive daughter who was rising up off the cushions where she was sitting with her husband.

Kagome could only stare in amazement at Rin she stood only a few inches shorter then her mother. She was wearing a much larger orange checkered kimono; however her hair was no longer in the lopsided ponytail. Instead it was flowing down her back. However what shocked her the most was the fact that she had a weak holy aura coming from her.

"Did my little girl gain holy powers over the years that I was gone." She wondered to herself as she embraced Rin and Kohaku.

"Shippou, what happened to Sesshomaru?" Kagome finally asked once she had pulled from the embrace.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Shippou asked nodding his head to a point in behind her.

Kagome gasped then whipped around.

Sesshomaru stood before her in all his beauty, Kagome could not find the words to speak. They had all survived, but most importantly he had survived. Sesshomaru her mate had survived and in his survival had kept her family still alive.

He hadn't changed a bit since she had last seen him, in appearance he was identical. He was still her Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was overjoyed, not that he would show it to anyone but his mate. She had grown a few inches and her hair now reached below her butt, her body had filled out in all the right places, and he may never thought it was possible but she appeared even more beautiful then he remembered. (But he figured it was the not seeing her in over five centuries bit)

Sesshomaru was suddenly standing right in front of her his nose buried deep in her hair, as if to drink in all of her scent at once in fear of losing it once again. He then gently used a clawed finger to lift her chin upwards into a deep and passionate kiss.

Kagome knees nearly buckled when he kissed her. She had been longing for his touch, the feel of his lips against hers and when she felt it once again she nearly passed out from the joy.

Sesshomaru grinned into the kiss when he felt her nearly lose her balance. He had waited over five hundred years to taste her, to smell her, to touch her. Now that he had her he didn't want to let go in fear of losing her again.

Sensing his fear Kagome broke from the kiss and whispered into his ear. "Sesshomaru I will never leave you again my mate, three years was much too long for my liking." She finished as she hugged him tighter.

Suddenly her gaze fell upon Kouga, and she gave a small huff. Pulling herself away from Sesshomaru she strolled over to Kouga and smiled sweetly at him. "Kouga kun, thank you for allowing me to meet with all my friends again; however this is for lying to me about my kit and mate". She shouted as she delivered a swift kick to his shins.

Laughter broke out through the room as Kouga caressed his abused leg. "Oi, it was Sesshomaru that wanted me to keep it quiet, he wanted it t be a surprise. We have been looking for you for three years." He said finally to the frustrated Miko.

Sesshomaru merely grinned at Kagome before walking over to a spot beside Kouga and Inuyasha and sat down. Kagome returned the grin and joined him, watching as her children did the same.

Kagome then turned to Sango while leaning into Sesshomaru. "So Sango what have you and Miroku been doing for the past five hundred years?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru dug his nose into her hair again.

"Well, we rebuilt our village; also Miroku has trained a few men and women from our village including Rin in the holy arts." Sango explained.

"We also have 25 children and numerous other descendents." Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"25 kids, gods you two have been busy." Kagome laughed.

"How about you Inuyasha, what have you and Kikyo been up to lately?"

"Well, as you know Sesshomaru made me a lord in his courts, he also took it upon himself to train me to control my demonic side. Now I am able completely control myself. I am a general in his courts and teach the new warriors in weaponry. Kikyo teaches the young monks and Mikos over at the demon exterminator village with Miroku." He said as Kikyo smiled at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and continued to listen to every ones stories. She was happy to hear that Kagura and Kanna had made a home in the wolf tribe, she was even happier to hear about both of them having a few children.

A few hours later everyone headed off to their various homes. Kagome followed Sango and Miroku and was shocked to see Kirara curled up next to An-Un. She smiled as the small kitty jumped into her arms and began to purr, "She has had three litters over the years and is preparing for her third litter in a few months." Sango explained as Kagome snuggled with her.

Bidding farewell as Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Kohaku flew off towards the village, (Rin and Kohaku on one of Kirara's children) Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru who was preparing Ah-Un for the flight home as well.

"Kagome will you accompany me home, will you become my mate on this night, will you be my Lady of the West?" He asked as he stared deep into her deep brown orbs just like he had done 5 centuries before.

"Sesshomaru, there has never been another man who could will hold my heart like you did, I attempted to court two human males, however whenever I looked at them, it was not them that I seen it was you. So I stopped courting, and stayed that way until now. I am yours heart body and soul." She said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sesshomaru smiled at her after they broke the kiss and quickly picked her up and put her on An-Un he joined her and they set off towards the west.

Milana: The long awaited return of Sesshy!!!!!

Mina: Okay I have to say it. Bow Chicka Wow Wow.

Bishonenai: I cannot believe you just said that.

Mina: What you know there will be a lemon next chapter.

Milana: Maybe, Maybe not.

Mina: Oh sure leave the readers with more suspense.

Bishonenai: I cannot believe you kept Sango and Miroku alive

Milana: What I didn't want Kagome to be sad plus I thought I'd try something new…

Mina: We reached 2064 hits today.

Milana: Yay, break out the Pocky!!!

Bishonenai: Oh no missy, no chocolate for you, your sick.

Milana: drat thought you had forgotten.

Mina: Anywhoo. Well Read and review, enjoy too. While my brother and I try to keep Milana in bed long enough to get healthy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay I admit I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi.

All that I do own of the Inuyasha brand name is the first 4 movies, the entire manga series and a Sesshomaru plushie.

Bishonenai: Milana, how many times do I have to tell you not to work on your fanfics in class?

Milana: But everyone else is finishing a test Bishi…

Bishonenai: Don't call me that Milana. You know I don't like it…

Mina: Hey I was just looking online and found out what my name means 'Mina- from the Spanish term of mine or to mine.' Gee lovely...

Milana: My name doesn't mean anything, but Bishonenai's name meaning is hilarious.

Bishonenai: You wouldn't dare.

Milana/Mina: Oh yes we would

Bishonenai: Don't

Milana: His full name is Bishonenai Ookami, his middle name David was added in later.

Mina: The meaning is.

Bishonenai: I'm warning you two.

Milana/Mina: Pretty Boy Love Wolf.

Bishonenai takes out his masamune and begins to chase after the two girls.

Bishonenai: Read and Review!!! And Thank you for all the reviews, remember to keep em' coming. continues to run after Milana and Mina

Err. Ignore the insane peanut gallery, as Bishi said enjoy the newest chapter to A Second Chance at Love.

A Second Chance at Love

Chapter Six

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought about what had transpired over the past ten hours. In such a short period of time she had regained everything she had lost three years ago.

Her friends were still alive, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not fighting and her children were still alive. In her eyes all was well.

However she had questions, and she decided to ask Sesshomaru the answers before they arrived at his home.

"Sesshomaru, how are Rin and Kohaku still alive? In fact how are Miroku's grandfather and father still alive?" She asked in confusion as they rode on Ah-Un towards the western most castle.

"Rin was taken into my family as Sango and Miroku were, the same rule applied to Inuyasha and Shippou. However it seems that those that were revived by the Shikon no Tama returned as immortals. We first realized this when Kohaku was run through the chest by a demonic blade, the boy was barely even stirred by the pain. Both human and Youkai alike were affected by this. The warriors whom you revived are now my strongest warriors and leaders of my army."

Kagome nodded her head and snuggled closer into Sesshomaru's back, (since she was riding in behind him.)

Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome snuggled closer to him. Tonight, he thought, I will make you my mate for all of eternity.

A breath caught in Kagome's chest as they approached the Western Castle, it was huge. It's stones were a unique white color and the castle itself had over twenty towers, in the very centre of the castle there was an enormous tower which seemed to reach towards the skies.

Sesshomaru guided Ah-Un towards the stables as Kagome clung closer to him. After they had landed in the stables, and a young Inu Youkai had taken Ah-Un off to be fed, Sesshomaru led Kagome towards the palace gates where a familiar little imp was waiting with a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome it is good to see that both of you are in good health. Lady Kagome I would like to thank you for returning my life to me those many years ago." Jaken said as he bowed low to Kagome.

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru with a questioning glance. "What happened to him, he used to be so rude?" She asked as a confused look came upon her face.

"The arrival of Rin's four children calmed him down," Sesshomaru explained as Kagome's eyes grew to twice her size. "I'm a grandmother?" She asked incredulously as she continued to stare bug eyed at Sesshomaru.

"Yes my love, our children have had a total of nine children; and Shiori is expecting two more within the month. To be completely honest Kagome, you are a great great great grandmother." Sesshomaru explained as he lead Kagome down a great hallway towards the centre tower.

"I've been gone for so long Sesshomaru, everyone has changed. Your no longer cold towards humans, in fact I've seen you smile more today then I have ever seen you smile in the entire time I've known you. Oh how I have missed you Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she embraced Sesshomaru yet again.

Sesshomaru hugged her back and sighed. "I have waited for five hundred years to hold you in my arms. And tonight I will make my mate for eternity, binding your life to mine."

Kagome looked at him and blushed at his words.

Sesshomaru then picked her up bridal style and used his demon speed to arrive at his room at the top of the centre tower.

Kagome stared in awe at the room they had just entered, it was enormous. She guessed that it could fit five of Sesshomaru's Inu form comfortably.

In the centre of the room was a king size bed that had a wide assortment of pillows, and a beautiful black and red blanket on it.

Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and gently placed Kagome on it.

Lemon beginning (if you no like then don't read it)

Leaning over her, Sesshomaru placed his lips over hers and drew her into a long passionate kiss.

Kagome gasped as she felt his tongue brush over her bottom lip, Sesshomaru took advantage of the gasp and drove his tongue into her wet cavern. A battle began for dominance as Kagome took advantage of the kiss.

Sesshomaru won the battle as he removed his mouth from hers and replaced it on her jaw line, licking and nipping at the soft flesh as Kagome gasped under him from the strange sensation.

Sesshomaru then decided that Kagome was wearing much too much clothing, so he took it upon himself to solve this problem; he used his claws to rid her of the sailor fuku that she was wearing.

Kagome gasped (A.N. She's been doing that a lot eh?) as she felt a sudden burst of cold air on her body. She then realized that her clothing was no longer on her body.

Her hands were covering her body in a flash and her cheeks turning the color of Inuyasha's fire rat clothing.

Sesshomaru grinned and pulled her hands to above her head, "Not tonight my Miko, I have waited far too long to ravish your body and make you my mate." He growled seductively into her ear.

After that Kagome was lost, she shivered as she felt Sesshomaru lower his mouth to her right breast. She let out an inaudible gasp as he latched onto her breast and began to tease the nipple with his tongue, and used his left hand to massage her left breast.

Kagome could not make sense out of all the new sensations she was feeling; Sesshomaru was driving her insane with his tongue and hands on her breast, and she had a strange heat that had pooled at the bottom of her stomach.

Sesshomaru was drinking every new noise that came from his Kagome, her gasps and mewls were sending him over the edge.

Kagome arched her back as he switched breasts and used his free hand to remove her underwear.

Sesshomaru then removed his mouth from her left breast and began to move his way down her body, licking and nipping as much flesh as he could on his way down. He stopped for a moment at her navel, paying it some special attention.

Kagome squirmed as he paid attention to her navel, trying to ignore the tickling sensations she was feeling.

Sesshomaru noticed the squirm and put the fact that she was ticklish away for later reference. He then parted her thighs, and lowered his mouth to her folds.

Looking up Sesshomaru seen a pair of wide Chocolate eyes looking at him.

He then gave a wicked grin and thrust his tongue into her folds, receiving a series of mewls.

"Uhhh… Sess-koi, yessss…" Kagome hissed as she arched her hips.

Sesshomaru took no time in finding her clitoris and began to suck on it sending wave after wave of pleasure through Kagome's body.

Kagome was in heaven, she could barely comprehend the feelings that were coursing through her body. She let out a squeak as he entered her with his tongue.

He could not get enough of her sweet taste as he drove his tongue into her folds repeatedly, sending the small woman over the edge with each thrust of his tongue.

"Se..Sess..Sesshou, I can't.. I'm gonna, Oh gods." Kagome panted as she climaxed.

Sesshomaru lapped up the juices hungrily, being careful not to miss a single drop of the sweet nectar. Once he was satisfied with his job he repositioned himself atop of Kagome and kissed her once again.

Kagome moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself in Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru then positioned his throbbing member above her opening and whispered into her ear. "Sorry koi, this will hurt."

Thousands of colors burst before Kagome's eyes as Sesshomaru thrust into her. He took a moment for her to reposition himself so that she was comfortable. Once she nodded giving him the ok, he began a slow torturous rhythm pulling in and out against her tight muscles.

"Oh god, Kagome, your so tight." Sesshomaru moaned as he pulled in and out. He then began to torture her at her core using his hand to rub against her clit as he thrust into her.

Kagome took a few moments to find her voice, then gasped. "faster.. Sess… faster."

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice as he took her at demonic speed then sunk his fangs into the junction of flesh between her neck and her shoulder, marking her as his mate for eternity.

Kagome gasped as his fangs pierced her skin, she then took her blunt human teeth and bit into the same spot on him.

Kagome screamed his name into the heavens as she climaxed. Her scream was followed quickly by a ground shaking growl as Sesshomaru spilled his seed into her.

The mates rolled over into bed exhausted as sleep overcame them. Little did they know that as they slept a great evil was rising, an evil that would threaten both human and demon alike.

Milana: Yay, my first lemon type thing, and it didn't suck horribly.

Mina: In your opinion, I find you could have done much better.

Milana: Oh leave me alone, I tried. Plus I had writers block for a couple of days now.

Bishonenai: Well what do you guys think? Please read and review. We will try to get another chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own not, the characters are the trademark of Rumiko Takahashi, I write only for your enjoyment.

Hello, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed; you have made me feel very loved. I am sorry it took me so long to update; however my summative projects have been piling up, and I have been suffering from major writers block. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

A Second Chance at Love

Chapter 7

Kagome was panicking.

She had just woken up from the most wonderful dream. In her dream she had met Kouga during a History class, after meeting him they had talked about the past and made plans to meet later in the day, so that she could meet her surviving friends from the past once again.

In her dream she had gone home and dressed in her old school uniform, for old times sake, she the drove with Kouga to a hidden part of Japan just for Youkais.

She had met Sango and Miroku who had been kept alive by Sesshomaru of all people, she seen Inuyasha and Kikyo and their children. She had also seen the rest of the wolf tribe and Kanna and Kagura

However what she seen next shocked her, she caught sight of Rin and Kohaku; followed shortly by Shippou and Shiori. Her two children that she left behind 500 years ago.

Then in her dream she had turned around to see him, her love, the one she had missed the most. Sesshomaru.

After a night of talking and catching up with all of her friends from the past, she and Sesshomaru had gone home to his palace on the back of AhUn.

That night she and Sesshomaru had made love and Sesshomaru had claimed her as his mate, sealing their love for eternity.

She had woken up from this wonderful dream to find herself in a strange room, causing her to panic.

A flurry of questions flew through her mind. How did I get here? What am I doing here? Who put me here? Where am I? Why am I here? What is this place? And Most Importantly WHY AM I NAKED? Her panic only grew as she felt and incredible demonic aura in the room.

Sesshomaru awoke to smelling Kagomes fear. He could also smell confusion and anger coming from hi beautiful mate. Realizing that she probably did not know where she was he placed his arm around her waist and whispered huskily into her ear. "Good morning my love, fear not you are safe with This Sesshomaru."

Kagome nearly screamed when an arm wrapped itself around her from behind. She looked down at the arm in fear to see a pale muscular arm with twin magenta stripes adjourning a wrist above a pale hand with long elegant fingers leading to deadly long claws.

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice everything clicked. It was not a dream, she was with Sesshomaru, all of her friends were still alive, her children had survived and she was a great grandmother (give or take a few greats)

(Lemon ahead you have been Warned)

She turned around and smiled at her mate. She drank in his facial features greedily, she ad waited for too long to wake up and see him sleeping next to her. She reached a slender arm up and gently ran her fingers over each and every marking. Starting at his beautiful crescent moon and moving down to his velvety magenta strips which she caressed slowly before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sesshomaru smiled as she pulled him into a deep kiss. He was slightly shocked when she darted her tongue out and licked his lower lip.

Kagome smiled as he gasped into the kiss and bravely darted her tongue in; allowing herself to taste his mouth, tasting ever inch of him she could, lulling his tongue into a battle for domination.

When air finally became sparse between the two, Kagome departed from the kiss to see Sesshomaru staring at her with lust filled eyes.

Sesshomaru suddenly gave a wicked grin, he quickly pulled Kagome back into his arms and began to kiss her anew. This turned the tables on Kagome, who moaned into the kiss as Sesshomaru grabbed her breast and began to knead at it, bringing her nipple to an erect position.

Sesshomaru drew back from the kiss and flashed Kagome an evil little grin before lowering his mouth to her erect nipple and blowing on it.

Kagome shuddered at the strange sensation; before gasping as he gently grasped her nipple between his teeth. He slowly began to suckle on her breast while his hand danced seductively on its twin; sending shivers down Kagome's spine, also causing her back to arch.

Sesshomaru removed his mouth from her breast and began to lick and nip his way down to her already dripping folds.

Stopping at her nest of dark curls, Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome and grinned crookedly showing a single fang; sending a new wave of shivers down her spine.

He slowly lowered his head and began to drag his tongue in a playfully slow rhythm in between her folds. Gaining gasps and moans from Kagome who thrust her hips towards him tongue urging him to quicken his pace.

Sesshomaru ignored her unspoken request and took a single finger and slowly entered her. This caused Kagome to moan louder and buck her hips on again.

Taking his free hand Sesshomaru held her hips down as he began to torture her at her core with his tongue as he began a slow rhythm with his finger. After a few torturous moments he added a second then a third finger and slowly quickened his pace.

"F…fast…faster, Sess…Sesshomaru." She begged as he continued with his annoyingly slow pace.

Sesshoumaru grinned as he quickened his pace; ravishing her with his tongue, and loving the feel of her muscles tightening over his fingers.

Kagome took in a lungful of air, thousands of colors burst before her eyes, as she climaxed coating Sesshomaru's hand with her sweet juices.

Sesshomaru greedily lapped up all of her juices and cleaned his fingers before moving his way back up to her mouth.

Kagome was strangely aroused when she tasted herself upon his breath. She then moaned low into her throat as he entered her.

Sesshomaru let out a moan as Kagome's walls tightened around his manhood, nearly sending him over the edge.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with lust filled eyes and was surprised to see his amber eyes tinted red. She suddenly understood, he was holding himself back for her so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Looking deep into his eyes she said, "It's ok, I'm ready, take me my love. We have waited too long for this."

Upon hearing this Sesshomaru began a fast pace as he kissed Kagome. She matched every thrust with one of her own and screamed his names to the heavens as she climaxed fot the second time, and he spilled his seed into her womb; letting out a great roar.

END OF LEMON (YOU CAN LOOK NOW)

Jaken looked up from the scroll he was reading and smiled as he said, "The Lady of the West has finally returned." He then stood and headed towards the servants quarters to prepare the palace for their Lady.

Kagome smiled as she snuggled into Sesshomaru. Her life was finally complete, she was reunited with her mate, was a mother again and a grandmother. And it was all because of her history class.

HISTORY CLASS! She jolted out into a sitting position and looked at his alarm clock. She had an hour to get to class or she was going to be late on her second day!

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome bolted and began to shimmy her way into her skirt which lay on the floor. "Sess, I'm going to be late for class! I wonder if Kouga could drive me to class on his way. Or you… Ack where is my other sock?"

Sesshomaru held back a chuckle as Kagome hopped around pulling one sock on, as a pair of chocolate orbs searched for its twin. "Ah ha! There it is!" She shouted triumphantly as she dove and dug the sock out from under the bed.

Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed a black cordless phone from the stand next to his bed; he then began to enter a combination of numbers as Kagome fumbled with her bra.

"Kouga, have you left for class yet?..."

"Good my mate is running late and will need a drive…"

"Thank you. See you in a few moments."

Sesshomaru stood up and approached Kagome who was quickly running her hands through her hair.

"My love, Kouga is on his way. He will be here in a few moments. I will pick you up after class; however right now I have a few things to attend to, and a few arrangements to make. I would like to know if you would like to move in with me, here at the Western castle, your family is also welcome to live here." He said as he hugged her from behind.

Kagome turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Yes, I would be honored to move in with you. I am sure that will be the case with my family as well. However allow me to ask them first." Kagome said as she smiled at her mate.

Hearing a knock at the door both Kagome and Sesshomaru say, "Yes?" catching their unified question Kagome laughs.

Jaken entered the room and smiled at Kagome at Kagome, "My Lord and Lady, I congratulate you on your mating. And Lady Kagome once again, I thank you for returning my life to me all those years ago. I owe you my life a thousand times over. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kouga is here." Sesshomaru nodded at Jaken and held his hand out to Kagome, who took it with a smile.

Kagome was in a state of awe as they walked through the castle, every servant they passed bowed at her. Sensing her unease Sesshomaru grinned. "They see you as their Lady now. It will be like this from now on." Kagome nodded her head and smiled as she caught sight of Kouga, who was leaning up against a wall.

Kouga was wearing a simple pair of black jeans with a black leather belt. He had a white muscle shirt on showing off his well toned chest, and a navy blue blazer topping it off. His hair was tied back as usual and he wore a pair of black shades, making him one handsome wolf.

"Nearly forgot about school eh? You're going to get some interesting looks wearing that get up." He said with a snicker as he eyed her green sailor fuku.

Kagome sneered in response and flipped him the bird, gaining a chuckle from Sesshomaru. "Goodbye my love, try not to purify the Eastern Lord on me okay?" He chuckled as he kissed the crescent moon marking that now lay on her forehead as a symbol of their marking. He watched with a smile as she playfully punched Kouga before climbing into his car.

Kagome and Kouga talked about the past and joked about all the times she had used to 'sit' Inuyasha.

As they approached the university Kagome smiled and asked, "So Kouga, did you do your homework? You know looking for legends on the Shikon Miko? It was such a difficult assignment for us eh?"

Kouga chuckled, "Yeah, it's just so hard to find legends on Youkais and Mikos for us eh?" Kagome laughed as he pulled into a parking spot. "What I like most is hearing how badly people butcher said stories." "Mhm." Kouga agreed as he pulled a laptop from his trunk.

Kagome and Kouga joked all the way to the classroom where they sat next to each other in the back row. "Three Youkais in class today. Snake, Panther, and another wolf." She said as she expanded her powers. "Hmm 400 in the entire University today. Only about 20 are pure, rest are half or less." Kouga raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Bored are we? Teacher is here, and a half breed is with him, better draw your aura back in." Kagome nodded her head and drew back her aura.

"Kouga, what species is he? I can not tell." She said as she stared at the half breed who sat two rows ahead of them.

The hanyou wore a deep red undershirt with a black blazer on top, he wore formal dress pants and shoes. His hair was a deep brown, almost black color and reached the centre of his back, his eyes a deep brown that seemed to draw you in.

Kouga regarded the back of the mans head before sighing in defeat. "I don't know, I can't tell his species either he is hiding it too well." Suddenly both of them stared at the man in shock. He had just sent out a wave of dark energy over the classroom. A aura warning those around him that he was not a force to be reckoned with.

Meanwhile in a study in the Western castle Kikyo looked up and whispered one phrase in fear. "The Shikon no Tama has awakened for the first time in 500 years!"

Milana: I am soo evil!

Mina: You are very late in updating…

Milana: Have summatives to work on! Plus I suffered from a severe case on writers block.

Bishi: Wonder who the dude in black is?

Milana: You'll find out next chapter.

Bishi: Hope you enjoyed the Lemon and the chapter. Please read and review! Milana really loves to see the reviews in her inbox.

Milana: I want lots of reviews please!!!!


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello, I am sorry for not updating for so long. Life caught p with me and thrust a bunch of problems at me. I came down with a nasal infection which had me out for nearly a month. However I have not given up on this story and I never will, that is not the kind of person I am. You can expect a chapter by next weekend (January 12ish) and many more chapters to come. I would also like to thank the following people for reviewing my lowly story,

Lady IkoYume- (you are a Great friend)

Brandtishot

lunarcat12

SakuraPunk

Sesshy's Rose

Sugar0o

Liesha

Lady555

Alanna-Sama

pearlless

Aqualeah

umi101

WhiteWolfShaera

soccergolie4socs

And Sara E. B

You are the worlds greatest reviewers and readers and I can only hope to keep you entertained.

Oh and Milana, Mina, and Bishonenai say Hi!!!

I have been working on their story a lot, and am thinking of posting it on Fiction press… but I don't know if people would read it… What you think? Would you read a story about 12 elementals meant to protect the world from a great evil, and the trials they face to grow strong enough to stand up to him? I want to publish it as a book some day but I would like to see first if people would actually read it.

Thank you for listening to a lowly woman's rambling.

Milana Despana

Commonly known as Crystal.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello, I know that I am a terrible person... but i will be updating either today or tomorrow... I would have done it sooner but my ISU's have been brutal lately. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 8: It's UP!

Chapter 8

I am so very sorry, I totally forgot about updating, but here is Chapter 8 and Nine should be coming soon.

Kagome was confused, as far as she knew the wish upon the jewel had taken away its power, yet she could feel its familiar pulse of power within her chest once again. She looked at the back of the new student's head in confusion as she tried to figure out how the jewel had returned to power. As far as she could tell the jewel had regained power just as the dark aura wave reached her and Kouga.

What scared her even more was the fact that she recognized the aura, it was an aura that she knew all to well. However she had watched the owner of the aura disappear into Sesshomaru's Meidou Zangteshua well over 500 years ago. As she continued to focus upon the aura she came upon a horrifying realization the aura was nearly a perfect match to Naraku's!

She looked over at Kouga and got an idea, reaching over she quickly withdrew a notebook from the knapsack the Sesshomaru had given her, so that she would be able to take notes in her class. She then began to write into the notebook, catching the attention of Kouga who had also been focusing on the aura of the student.

_-Kouga-kun, is that who I think it is?_

Kouga raised an eyebrow and withdrew a pen from his pocket, adding in,

-_I believe so…however we should check it out after class just to be sure._

Kagome nodded her head and turned her attention to Mr. MacGregor who had begun to address the class. "Hello students, now I sent you off with an assignment last night. I will call upon you randomly to find out about the legends/myths that your family has carried throughout the generations. First I shall call upon Kibir Onigumo."

Kagome nearly choked on her tongue, when she heard the name of the new student.

_-Onigumo? He must be Naraku, or a descendent or something…_

Kibir cleared his throat and replied, "My family carries the stories of the dark Mikos, and their lust for the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome and Kouga exchanged a glance as Kibir told a story of how Kagome and the Inu Tachi were evil. And how they sought out to take the Shikon no Tama from it's true owner, the honorable Spider Demon Naraku, and he told the story of how Naraku defeated them, and how he had wooed the Dark Miko Kagome to be his mate.

_-WHAT! Ooooh I am going to purify his little lying ass!"_

Kagome wrote furiously.

_-Heh, he wishes that he could of defeated us. He was the one who kept running away with his tail between his legs._

Kouga added with a snicker.

_-Yeah, but seriously eww, Naraku my mate? I would sooner commit suicide._

"That was and interesting interpretation Kibir; however very unlikely. Next I would like to hear from Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome smiled and began, "I would like to tell the story of the Great Dog General and his three swords. Sounga the sword of hell, able to rise 100 undead from the land of hell, Tetsusaiga, the sword of earth able to fell 100 enemies, and Tenseiga, the sword of heaven able to save 100 from death." Kagome went on to explain how InuYasha obtained the Tetsusaiga from his father's grave, she also explained how Sesshomaru came upon the possession of the Tenseiga, and how a mystical well had delivered the Sounga to InuYasha who ends up being possessed by the evil sword. She then explained how the two Inu brothers eventually defeated the wicked sword.

"This story has been passed down in my family for many generations," Kagome finished as Kouga wrote,

_-Cool, so they actually managed to work together back then? And it had nothing to do with Naraku's demise? I'm shocked that dog breath didn't screw things up as usual._

Kagome glared at Kouga then wrote,

_-No, it was a complete and total fluke. They just happened to be aiming at the same thing at the same time. Oh and watch who you call dog breath, he's my brother now._

Kagome then put down her pen and settled back into her seat as other students told their family legends.

-A Few Hours Later

" Wow, a lot of the legends I knew of were told, hell I was even in a couple of them" Kagome said under her breath as they gathered up their stuff and left the classroom. "Yeah, there was a couple with me in them too." Kouga added as he nodded goodbye to their teacher.

Kagome froze as they walked outside the doors, Kibir was standing right there with a smug expression on his face. "Hello Miko, Prince Kouga, I am surprised to see that the two of you have survived the centuries."

"Naraku, how is it that you are still alive?" Kagome asked as she summoned some holy energy into her hands.

Kibir shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "I guess you can say that I am Naraku's 'Kagome'."

"What???" Both Kagome and Kouga asked as they stared at Kibir in confusion.

With a great sigh Kibir explained, "Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, in the same way I am Naraku's reincarnation. However unlike humans, demons that have been reincarnated have all the memories from their past lives. In other words I remember all that you wretches did to me." Kibir explained while glaring furiously at Kagome and Kouga.

"Kibir, honey, there you are I was looking all over for you." Kagome and Kouga turned around at the sound of a young woman's voice, at the sight of the woman Kagome nearly fainted.

The woman smiled evilly at Kagome before turning to Kouga and stating, "Oh what pretty hair you have!"

"Yura of the hair, you were reincarnated as well?" Kagome asked in disbelief as Kouga inched away from the creepy woman in black.

"Awww, how did you know it was me, wench?" Yura pouted as she clung to Kibir.

"Well, first, the fact that you are wearing the exact same outfit that you wore in the past, and second I recognized your aura."

"Oh well, just to let you know wench. You are going to pay for whet you did to me and Kibir." Yura spat as she glared at Kagome with pure spite.

"Oh and Kagome dear, Yura is not your only past enemy who was reincarnated." Kibir said as he and Yura walked off.

"Great, just what I need, past enemies with grudges," Kagome replied sarcastically.

Kouga let out an elongated sigh before saying, "Come on Kags, Sesshomaru is waiting outside in the parking lot. We should tell him about Naraku, or should I say Kibir, we should also see about getting you some more protection while we're at school."

Kagome nodded her head before following him towards the parking lot, where her true love was waiting.

**Hi, okay originally I was going to cut it off here and post another chapter but I have decided that you have waited long enough… Anyways on with Kagome and Sesshomaru… Oh and if you want a really good Sesshomaru/Kagome fic read Travelling with Sesshomaru by Advi.**

Kagome could not help but smile as she walked out the door. Sesshomaru was leaning back against a black BMW convertible with tinted windows. He wore a black dress shirt with the two top buttons undone, showing off his pale creamy skin. He also wore a pair of black dress pants showing off his long elegant legs. For shoes he wore a simple pair of Black Italian Leather. His long silver hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, and his markings were hidden, leaving only the pale purple hue on his eyelids.

Upon seeing her mate Kagome came upon one crucial realization, Sesshomaru could look hot in anything… and nothing.

To further prove her statement, Kagome watched as a group of six young women walked by Sesshomaru, they almost instantly began to giggle, point, and whisper at the young lord of the West, (young for a demon…)The girls reaction only grew worse as they caught sight of Kouga.

Kouga winked at the girls then turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, it seems that Naraku has been reincarnated. He now goes by the name of Kibir, and it seems that his wench is a Yura of the hair that the mutt and Kagome fought back in the day. Another reincarnation it seems, and like all youkai reincarnations they remember everything from their past lives. I suggest we have a few others from your group join Kagome and myself at school." Sesshomaru let out a soft growl before raising his eyebrow and nodding at Kouga,

"When Kagome and I return to the castle later I will tell you those whom I would like to have with her at school."

Kouga nodded before climbing into his car, "Kay', I'll see the two of you later. I have some business to attend to," and with that he sped off.

Kagome watched ass Kouga sped off and turned to Sesshomaru, "Well, where to first my love?"

"I would suggest that we head to your house first so that we may inform your family of our mating, also so that we may invite them to live with us in the protective area of the Youkai. I have already spoken to one of my guards Jirou… you may remember him when you see him; he was after all on of the warriors that you revived with your wish. He has agreed to take over the job of guarding the sacred tree and the Bone Eaters Well, along you shrine." Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she climbed into his convertible.

"So my love, what is do you do for a living in this time?" Kagome asked as he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Well, to the Youkai I am known as the strongest Dai Youkai in Japan, and the rest of the Western World. To the humans I am known as Sesshomaru Taisho, owner of a very Powerful Technological Company called Chervon industries, you might of heard of them?" He said as he pulled out into the street.

"Chervon? But they are the most powerful technological company in the world. Also from what I have seen the owner has short brown hair and light brown eyes." She said as she looked at him in confusion.

Sesshomaru smiled and used one hand to retrieve a silver watch from his pant pocket. He then very skillfully put it on his wrist as he continued to drive, (not an easy feat… believe me I know!)

Kagome watched in shock as his hair began to shrink and darken in colour, the colouring on his eyelids also disappeared; and his eyes darkened in colour till they were a very light brown. Once his transformation was complete he turned to Kagome and smirked, "Our son is the Kitsune who created the talismans that allow Youkai to walk among the human world, without fear of crazed scientists trying to dissect us." Sesshomaru explained as he removed his watch, returning to his normal appearance.

"Thanks to Shippou's talisman, InuYasha is able to be a martial arts teacher, and Kikyo is a nurse." He said as he continued to drive to the shrine which had just come into view.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't InuYasha just take you to my shrine on the day I returned to this time? I mean he knows where I live and I taught him how to read a calendar well over 500 years ago," asked Kagome as she smiled lovingly at her mate.

"My brother could not remember where you lived. As you said it has been well over 500 years and well… my brother has never been well known for his wits. So instead we spent the past 2 years searching for you. One of my contacts was finally able to come upon the knowledge that you were going to be taking the Sengoku Period History class. So I had Kouga attend the class in hopes that he would find you. Thankfully you recognized him and well you know the rest. Oh and to answer your other question, Kouga told me how to get here." Sesshomaru said as he pulled into Kagome's driveway.

"Are you prepared?" Sesshomaru asked as he helped her out of the car and walked with her to the door of her house. "As ready as I will ever be." She replied as they entered the house.

YAY!!! I finally updated, oh and typing when you have a curious kitten in your lap is nearly impossible. Oh and I have only one thing to say about this chapter, can imagine driving alongside Sesshomaru and Kagome and watching him change, or even worse being at a stop light and watching that. I truly am sorry about the lateness of this update. Hopefully you do not hate me. Oh and I am working on another story too, well make that I am forming it in my mind and planning on putting it to paper soon… so expect it in 2078… just kidding, I would say March-May latest. Oh, and it will be a Kouga-InuYasha with some Sesshomaru-Kagome. I don't know when I am going to update but don't worry it will not take as long this time I promise.

Oh one last thine... Please Read and Review

Milana Despana


	11. Authors Note 2

Hello this is Milana Despana,

Hello this is Milana Despana,

I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I decided to focus on my school work instead and I have also recently aquired a job which requires nearly all my free time. I have not forgotten about my three stories and I am still writing them. Again I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. Aside from informing you of why it has taken me so long for me to update I am going to inform you of what updates to expect for the story(ies) that you are reading.

A Second Chance at Love

Yes my writers block is coming to an end. I have been writing and re-writing this chapter for quite a few months now and I believe after a couple more tweeks I will be able to update, this next chapter will entail Sesshomaru meeting Kagome's family and there being a few new students in Kagome's classes. This also includes a few reincarnated foes. This chapter will be coming soon, I will not give you an exact date because I myself am unsure.

Love Lost, and Love Found

Ugh, this one caused me a major writers block, and actually still is. I will be updating soon and will also be removing one or two of my "original characters" since I fell they take away from the InuYasha'ness of the story. Most likely it will be the character Reno and maybe Mina; however I will be working Shippou and Shiori in and maybe Kirara, dunno it all depends on how it works out. Just like with ASCAL this will be coming soon, just no specific date soon…

Life After Bahamut.

Okay this one is coming I have a lot of ideas for this story but lost the rough copies of chapters 2-3 luckily I found them while cleaning my room. So it will be coming soon. I really do love this pairing and I hope you like how I develop the story.

Anyways there you have it, three stories three explanations feel free to send me any questions or concerns and flame if you like…. I kinda do deserve it for not updating in so long. I would also like to thank ALL of my loyal readers your support is greatly appreciated, and I feel blessed to have such wonderful people reading my work.

Milana Despana


	12. Chapter Nine

A Second Chance at Love

A Second Chance at Love

Chapter Nine.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters copyrighted under Rumiko Takahashi; however the plot does belong completely and totally to me, Milana Despana.

Kagome spent the rest of the drive listening to Sesshomaru tell stories of his life, and their friends lives during the past five hundred years.

Once they had arrived at the shrine. Kagome pulled herself out of the car, and once she was assured that Sesshomaru was next to her, she approached the house and entered it.

"Mom! Souta! Ji-chan! Come here, I got someone I want you guys to meet!" Kagome shouted as she entered the house, with Sesshomaru following in close behind.

Moments later Megumi (Kagome's Mom) entered the room drying her hands on a dish towel, which she then slung over her shoulder.

"Why hello Kagome, and might this young man be dear?" She asked, a soft smile gracing her lips as she gazed softly at Sesshomaru.

"I'll tell you once everyone is here, okay Mom?" said Kagome as she gave her Mom a hug.

"Of course dear"

At that moment Souta entered the room, wearing a white and light blue soccer outfit, a soccer ball tucked under his arm as he drank a blue raspberry slushy.

(AN. Yumm!)

"Oh hey sis, who's this? He kinda looks like InuYasha but taller…" Souta mused as he nodded his head at Sesshomaru.

Then Kagome's Ji-chan entered the room, he was reading some sort of ancient scroll, taking a second to glance at Sesshomaru mumbling, "Oh Hello InuYasha, it has been a long time since you visited us…"

Kagome giggled as she removed the scroll from her grandfather's hands and said, "No Ji-chan, this is not InuYasha, this is Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older half-brother. With the help of one of my friends from the past I was able to meet up with him again, and we have some good news, some bad news, and a question to ask you." Kagome said as her grandfather gaped up at Sesshomaru. "Oh and Ji-chan no trying to exterminate him..." Kagome said with a glare, earning a sheepish look from her grandfather who quickly hid the ofuda he was beginning to take out.

"Well, how about you tell us the bad the good, then ask us the question… okay dear. You know get the worst over with in the first place. Then give us good news to cheer us up." Megumi said cheerfully as she led the small family and Sesshomaru into the living room and offered them all a seat. Kagome and Sesshomaru accepted her offer and sat down upon the small love seat, Souta merely sat on the floor indian style with his soccer ball in his lap. Ji-chan sat in a large lazy-boy chair and Megumi sat upon the couch.

Once everyone was settled down Kagome cleared her throat and began, "Well you all remember when I used to go into the past we were trying to defeat a hanyou named Naraku, and that we eventually defeated him, ultimately ending my journeys to the past? Well today I met Naraku's reincarnation, and the bad thing is that he has all his memories of the past, also somehow he managed to reawaken the jewel which until today had lay dormant in my chest. Now we must defeat him once again and find a way to stop him from being reincarnated." Kagome explained as Sesshomaru held her hand in support.

"So this Naraku has reawakened the Shikon-no-tama, and could possibly threaten your safety in order to obtain it?" Megumi asked as concern filled her eyes. "I think we should call the police, if you feel you are threatened Kagome." She stated firmly.

"Mother, I don't think the police could help, this is not a human we are dealing with here, a bullet won't kill him, a jail cell will not hold him. Lethal injections will not kill him, humans cannot help us, only those who are from a demonic lineage or have holy powers have a chance at killing him, so only me and my friends from the past can help." Kagome explained giving her mother a small smile, "but thank you for trying to help mom."

"On a happier note I have three bits of joyous news, all of my friends from the past have survived the centuries. They are still alive today just as I remembered them, they have not physically aged in the least.

Secondly, my adopted children whom I left behind are now parents and grandparents, in other words our small family just grew exponentially, and finally I brought Sesshomaru here for a reason. I have brought him here to announce our mating to the family, in youkai terms he is now my husband; however if you like mom we can still have a traditional wedding." Kagome announced, her smile growing with every word, until her entire face was lit up with joy.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you, I'm so glad that my little baby girl is happy again, you seem so happy which makes me so happy. Oh Sesshomaru thank you for healing my little girl's broken heart." Megumi stated as she rushed forward and embraced the regal demon lord.

"You are welcome. Lady Higurashi, I am also very glad to see that Kagome is happy once again, and can only hope to continue to bring joy to her life with every passing day." Sesshomaru said as he gazed lovingly at Kagome, causing Souta to gag.

"So Sesshomaru, do you mind if I ask you why you look so much like InuYasha?" He asked after receiving a glare from his older sister.

"Of course, InuYasha is my younger half brother. We share the same father, from whom we gained our appearance." Sesshomaru explained gaining an 'oh' from Souta.

"Now mom, I have a question to ask you, since Sesshomaru and I are now mated I will be moving in with him; however I also want you guys to come along. He lives in a grand palace where you will all will be treated with the greatest honour. Also you don't have to worry about the shrine since Sesshomaru has offered to send a small family to watch over the shrine when we are gone." Kagome explained to her family with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh Kagome, we wouldn't want to intrude on you and your family…" Megumi started gained a raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru, "you would not be intruding Lady Higurashi, I would be honoured to have you and your father within my palace, as well as your son." "Also mom, it way not be safe for you guys to stay here. Since Naraku has been reincarnated we never know when or where he will attack. At least Sesshomaru's castle is hidden by an enchantment." Kagome explained as she smiled at her mom.

"Well, with an argument like that who am I to argue?" Megumi asked as she glanced at her father and son. "What do you two think? Should we move in with them?" She received a nod from Souta and a skeptical glance from her father. "And how am I, a grand Monk supposed to live amongst demons?" Ji-Chan asked with a glance at Sesshomaru.

"Well grandfather there are two other, um… elder monks living in a shrine on Sesshomaru's estate, I'm sure they would love some company." Kagome offered thinking about Miroku's grandfather and father.

"I suppose that would do, but…"

"Great then its settled, oh, I'm so happy that you guys are coming along!" Kagome squealed as she hugged her mother.

"But of course Kagome, after all family has to stick together. Now come Souta, we have to start packing…" Kagome smiled as she watched her mother walk off with a grin on her face.

"Do not worry Mr. Higurashi, your family will be well taken care of, and I will be sending along some of my staff to help you with packing your important items." Sesshomaru said as he stood and helped Kagome to her feet.

"Ji-Chan I have to go back to Sesshomaru's house now, there are some important things to be taken care of. If you need anything, any help or if there are any problems just call this number." Kagome said as she gave her grandfather Sesshomaru's cell phone number, which she had received for this very occasion during their drive to the shrine.

"Good bye Kagome!" Her grandfather called as he watched his granddaughter leave the house. He then sighed as he turned around, _"Perhaps Sesshomaru is truly the only man who can ever make my daughter happy; however I can't help but feel there are rough times coming for them… I can only pray that the Kami's will be with them." _He thought as he walked down the hallway to begin packing his own room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the entire drive home talking about her family and how they would fit in with the rag tag group that the couple called a family.

Upon their arrival Sesshomaru parked his car in his enormous garage and helped Kagome out of the car. "Kagome if you like you may go freshen up, I'm going to call together a group of our old friends, once your ready I would like you to meet me in my study." He explained as he entered the castle and gave her a long kiss.

"Okay Sess, I'll be there soon, I just need to take a bath first okay, I haven't bathed since yesterday morning and I am feeling quite dirty." She said with a shudder as she walked down the hallway to her and Sesshomaru's room.

He arrived at his study within seconds and quickly picked up his phone and contacted a few people. Once he was done with his calls he sat back in his chair. He was not happy that Naraku was back, the final battle was difficult and supposed to end it all. Now they stood to lose much more then ever, he had Kagome, and their children to think about now, not to mention all of civilization as he knew it, since if the humans were to hear of the demons existence then all hell would literally break loose.

Needless to say Sesshomaru was not too pleased about the thought of returning to war against the damned Hanyou.

Kagome sighed in content as she sank into the warm water. She was more then overjoyed to realize that Sesshomaru had a natural hot spring as a hot tub. Yep, out of all the beauty and nature of the past it was natural hot springs that she missed the most; however many things were troubling Kagome's mind. She was very worried about the reincarnation of Naraku, he was difficult enough to deal with 500 years ago when there was limited technology, now there was multiple ways he could attack her and her family. And the return of the Shikon no Tama was just as troublesome, now she was like a walking beacon to any demons who may want its power. She sat like that for half an hour, contemplating what she could do to stop Naraku and his 'friends', well she would do whatever she could. She knew that if she and her friends didn't take action then not only would Japan be in danger. But maybe even the entire world…

By the time Kagome entered Sesshomaru's study there was a rather large group of people already sitting there, Kouga and InuYasha sat on a couch bickering about which kind of katana was more effective. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were in a deep conversation about the culinary delicacies of the world. And Kikyo and Kagura were talking to Sesshomaru about Naraku. Sesshomaru glanced up once he felt Kagome's aura enter the room.

"Well my love, what do you think about your new class mates? I figured we should get the old group together, I also thought Kikyo, and Kagura would make a fine addition. I unfortunately won't be able to accompany you since I still have a company to take care of…" Sesshomaru explained as he smiled at his mate.

"I think you made a wonderful choice, I'd love to see Naraku's reaction to just how many of us survived." She exclaimed as she gazed around at the group. Yep this was certainly going to be an adventure that none of them would soon forget.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh… Okay not one of my best chapters. I'll try and update soon. The more reviews I get the more I'll be insprired to write.

Milana Despana


	13. Chapter 10: An Unfortunate Reunion

Hello,

Hello,

What's up, this is my tenth chapter to be updated. I hope you enjoy it, it has defiantly been a long time in the making. I would really like to apologize for the delay, and I am really sorry if this chapter is kind of sluggish.

Disclaimer: No I do not own this series.

Chapter 10: An Unfortunate Reunion

Kagome fell into a peaceful sleep that night, safely snuggled into Sesshomaru's strong protective arms. All worry gone as she prepared to go to class tomorrow with all of her friends.

She woke up early with a smile on her face as she glomped Sesshomaru and snuggled into his fluffy tail. "Hello-koi, did you enjoy mangling my tail first thing in the morning?" Sesshomaru asked with a chuckle as he massaged Kagome's back.

"I'm not mangling it! I'm cuddling it, plus I owe you five hundred and three years worth of snuggling." Kagome said, her big brown eyes gazing up at Sesshomaru with a loving glance.

"I know love, you know you should probably be getting ready for school soon." Sesshomaru said as he smiled gently at Kagome.

"But Sesshomaru, what am I supposed to do about clothes? All I have is my old school uniform, and I don't exactly want to wear that to school again…" Kagome asked in frustration.

"If you look in that closet over there, you will notice that there is a rather large selection of clothing for you." Sesshomaru explained as he gestured towards a thin fabric door in the back corner of the room.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she crawled off Sesshomaru and approached the closet door with inquiry bright in her deep brown eyes. As she slid open the thin fabric door she let out a jubilant shout.

"Oh My God!" before her was a room the size of a small department store, within the room was more clothes then she had ever seen in her life. There were rows and rows of pants, blue jeans, black jeans, dress pants, and sweat pants. There were hundreds of skirts and dresses, and Kagome nearly fainted as her eyes gazed at all the shirts that decorated the walls, hanging on hangers…. And the shoes oh the shoes…

Sesshomaru glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. Kagome had in the closet for over two hours now, luckily she had woken up early, and they were in no danger of being late, but still two hours to change?!

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Sesshomaru to look up from his coffee, he could not help but stare in awe as Kagome entered the room.

She wore a pair of simple black dress pants with a black leather belt encircled with white rhinestones. She had a tight fitting halter top on; the collar and straps were a pitch black, as well as the bottom rim of the shirt. The rest of the shirt was an interesting blend of green and red squiggles on a white background. Her shoes were a simple black pair of sandals that wrapped around her foot and travelled halfway up her leg like vines.

Topping off the beautiful ensemble was a silver chain that led to a silver encased emerald heart. Similar earrings hung from her earlobes.

Sesshomaru continued to stare in awe as Kagome walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea.

Kagome, noticing Sesshomaru's steady gaze turned and blushed as she asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't help but stare at your celestial beauty my mate." Sesshomaru said as she stood and embraced his loving mate from behind, his lips gently resting upon her mating mark as he took in a deep breath of the smell of sakura and dew drops that belonged solely to his mate.

Kagome blushed deeper at Sesshomaru's comment, she then gasped when she felt his lips rest upon her mating mark, it was an extremely arousing sensation and it took all of Kagome's self control not to jump the handsome TaiYoukai.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he smelled Kagome's arousal spike, "My love I believe I should inform you that the mating mark is now one of your most sensual places. Whenever I touch it you will be filled with an unexplainable amount of passion, you can also affect me the same way; however should another man touch you there it will send unimaginable waves of pain throughout your body, once again the same can be said if a woman touches my mark."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she pulled herself away from her mate's embrace and helped herself to a muffin from a basket on the counter.

"Wow Kags' that clothing looks great on ya'" InuYasha's gruff voice cut into to silence as Kagome leaned back onto the counter.

Kagome glanced up in shock as her eyes fell upon InuYasha, he truly did look different in her era, instead of his fire rat kimono she was accustomed to seeing him in, he was dressed in a ragged pair of blue jeans that had holes in the knees. He wore simple red t-shirt that clung appropriately to his muscles and gave him a rugged, yet handsome appearance. His hair was a sandy blonde, and it trailed down to his lower back. Kagome could also catch the sight of the beads of subjugation around his neck. His futuristic look was topped off with a simple ring upon his ring finger of his right hand.

Kagome stared at the wedding ring with a questioning glance, "InuYasha, I thought that youkai didn't believe in the whole wedding ring tradition."

"You're right they don't but I'm mated to a human, plus this is my talisman that helps me blend into society nowadays." InuYasha remarked as he removed the ring, his hair lightening back to white and his youkai ears appearing atop his head. He quickly put the ring back on and smirked, "Ya know I don't really wanna get taken apart by some crazy scientists…"

Kagome giggled as she agreed with him, he eyes were then drawn to Kikyou who had just entered the room. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders, and she wore a white blouse with a red jacket over top, she also wore a very nice pair of deep red dress pants.

"Hello Kikyou, you look really great!" Kagome said as she rushed forward and embraced Kikyou; it was strange but in the months before Kagome had been torn from the past she and Kikyou had come to be like sisters.

"As do you, oh Kagome I have missed you so much, it has been far to long since we were last together…" Kikyou said with a smile bright on her face.

Once again Kagome's attention was drawn to the kitchen door as Miroku and Sango entered the room with Kagura and Kouga. Sango was wearing tight black jeans and a hot pink camisole with a black jacket over top. She wore simple running black running shoes and she stood in a stance that seemed to say 'go ahead mess with me.'

Kagome squealed as she rushed to embrace Sango, she then quickly apologized to the four youkai in the room when she caught them wincing. "Sango, you look so hot in pink, my god the future looks good on you." Kagome said as she continued to hug Sango.

Sango chuckled as she returned the hug, "We shall talk more later okay? We should probably be heading to school soon."

Kagome nodded as she glanced at Miroku and Kagura, Miroku was wearing deep blue dress pants and a black t-shirt, his hair was also spiked up with hair gel giving him a slight punk look that caused Kagome to smile, and the young monk still hadn't changed his aura spoke of mischievousness and lechery. Kagura on the other hand wore a deep red skirt and a very pretty white blouse that was decorated with deep red sakura blossoms. Her aura seemed to speak of maturity and peace that came from many years of love and affection, such a contradiction from the past aura of hatred and pain that she had had when she was controlled by Naraku.

Kouga smiled as he watched Kagome embrace all of her friends from the past, once she had finished hugging all of them he cleared his throat and said, "Well guys we should probably be heading to school, Shippou told me that he would be meeting us there, he just had to finish off a new talisman for Ayame, since our youngest son decided to snack on her old one…"

A series of snickers broke out through the room as Kouga shook his head in disappointment. They then all said their farewells to Sesshomaru and Kagome gave him a hug as he said, "I'll see you after class, okay my love, I should also be leaving for work soon because I have a few business meetings to attend today." Sesshomaru said with a slight scowl as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush you… I'll see you later my love." Kagome said as she kissed him and walked out of the room with Sango, Kikyou, and Kagura.

Kagome's eyes widened as she left the castle, parked in front of the castle were three vehicles, one was Kouga's and Kagome smiled as she watched him and Kagura enter the car with grins on their faces.

The other two were astonishing, InuYasha was standing in front of a huge red Hummer H3 SUV. It was enormous and actually quite intimidating… and completely suiting of InuYasha…

The other was a BMW Z3 5 convertible in which Sango and Miroku were sitting in, or rather Sango was preparing to drive, and Miroku was sitting in the passenger seat placing a pair of sunglasses on. Kagome was awestruck at the sight of these two vehicles they were beautiful and completely suiting of their owners, InuYasha's was a powerhouse that could flatten anything in it's path and take a hell of a lot before it broke down, just like it's owner, and Sango's was a beautiful car that could also take quite a beating and was quite fast, just like Sango who was known for her speed and endurance.

Kagome was suddenly snapped up as heard her name being called, she then glanced at InuYasha was gesturing at his SUV with a smile. "C'mon Kags lets get going, we got a drive ahead of us plus, I'd like to see the look on the reincarnated Naraku when he sees all of us sitting in your class." InuYasha said as he smiled and wriggled his eyebrows.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she climbed into the seat in behind Kikyou, she couldn't help but smile as they pulled out of the driveway and headed out to the highway, the group was back together on their way to face Naraku, in a strange way she was happy to be preparing for action once again. As she thought about the group her attention was drawn to the necklace around InuYasha's neck.

"Hey, InuYasha, why do you have the beads of subjugation around your neck? I thought I took those off of you a long time ago, I hope 'sit' doesn't affect you anymore…" Kagome said as she glanced at InuYasha in the front seat

"I dunno, I never felt the same without them, y'know it's as if they had become a part of me, so I put them back on, and no sit doesn't affect me anymore, thankfully… or we would be in a car accident right now." InuYasha said with a shrug as he pulled onto the highway and began to drive in behind Kouga.

"True, god… it's so good to see you guys again, too bad Naraku had to go and mess things up again…" Kagome said as her hand gently ran over her chest where the Shikon no Tama was concealed within her flesh.

"Meh, we killed him once, we'll kill him again, it's as simple as that, and plus it's not like the group lost our weapons or powers… the Tetsusaiga is at home in my room in a safe along with my fire rat kimono, right alongside Kikyou's bow and miko garb. Sango and Miroku's clothing and weapons is in a similar safe at their home. So even if we do get a war on our hands we'll kick his ass again." InuYasha said arrogantly as he flipped off a driver who tried to cut him off.

Kagome continued to chat with Kikyou and InuYasha until they arrived at the university.

Her jaw dropped as she exited the car and her eyes landed on Shippou. He was beyond handsome, he was wearing jeans like InuYasha, but they were not so rough around the edges, he wore a deep green t-shirt that showed off his well toned body to all around him. His hair was the same shade and it reached his lower back just like InuYasha's but it was tied up and only complimented his overall look. Kagome's only thought as she gazed at Shippou was, 'wow, my baby boy got hot…'

She was brought out her stupor by a horrifyingly familiar effeminate voice squealing, "Oh Inny baby! Miroku, you both survived the time's how delectable, now maybe I'll get to taste your ever so lovely flesh and blood."

Kagome spun on her heel to see InuYasha and Miroku staring in terror at an all too familiar foe, who brought back way too many bad memories.

There, in all his homosexual glory stood Jakotsu, along with many other foes who brought shivers down the spines of the assembled heros.

Yes, I am ending it here, because I am evil, but I will be updating this soon. Please enjoy, because I liked writing this chapter! Read and Review.

Milana Despana


	14. Chapter 11

Hello,

Chapter Eleven: Reincarnated Hell.

Hello,

I am bringing up a new chapter, yeppers. In this chapter our poor Inu-Tachi is going to meet up with some long lost foes and begin to plan a way to defeat the new group of foes.

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha, nope, nope, nope.

And on with the newness!

InuYasha could barely believe his eyes. That goddamn bastard was back.

"Jakotsu! What the fuck are you doing in this time? And how in the fuck do you remember me and Miroku?" InuYasha growled as he clenched his fist in fury

"Well you see my love, all of the humans who had any interaction with the Shikon no Tama, and by interaction I mean possession of one of its lovely shards, were reincarnated with all of their memories intact. At first I thought they were merely just obscene dreams but a few years ago I met up with Kibir and the beautiful man informed me of the truth. And I can assure you of this my little puppy; I **will** have you this time." Jakotsu said darkly, his hands resting calmly on his hips in a rather flamboyant fashion.

InuYasha couldn't help but twitch as he cracked his knuckles threateningly. Meanwhile Kagome was eyeing the other two people standing with Jakotsu, then a thought dawned on her.

"Wait a minute… what is your future name?" Kagome asked Jakotsu, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean wench? And how are you even alive? Your past form is still alive, hence you shouldn't even exist since your soul should not have needed to be reincarnated." Jakotsu said sarcastically as he glared at Kikyou and Kagome.

"Oh and my name is still Jakotsu, strange coincidence eh Inny?" Jakotsu said as he stuck his tongue out at InuYasha, causing the half demon to shudder.

"Your logic is flawed," Kikyo said flatly as she glared at the man who was so openly flirting with her mate.

"Oh really, and explain to me my flaw wench." Jakotsu growled, gaining a raised eyebrow from his two companions.

"I have died once, only to be brought back as a hatred filled shell. After Naraku's death and multiple attempts on Kagome's life due to me, Kagome still found it in her heart to forgive me and give me a another chance at live by using the Shikon no Tama." Kikyo explained giving a heartwarming smile to Kagome. "Now I live with a new soul created by the Shikon no Tama, and Kagome continues life with her soul."

Whatever, like I care about what you weak pathetic women chose to do with your lives. Also I am not surprised that the wench would waste a wish like that… it is after all typical of a woman."

"Jakotsu, you really need to learn how to shut up…"

Kagome's group suddenly drew their attention to the man standing to the left of Jakotsu; he wore deep blue pants and a simple red and white top. He had mid-length black hair drawn back into a ponytail, and a pair of deep blue diamond cross shaped earrings in his ears. This mans presence also brought back many memories to InuYasha's group and InuYasha could not help but growl as he recognized the man who was casting lustful glances at the women in his group.

"Bankotsu, what the hell is this have all of the Band of Seven been reincarnated?" InuYasha asked as he began to crack his knuckles once again.

"No, Renkotsu was also reincarnated… yeah but I took care of him, after he was the jerk that killed me last… so, I got him back…" Jakotsu said with a simple shrug.

Kagome's attention was suddenly drawn to Shippou, his aura was flaring and he seemed to be very frustrated. She followed his narrowed gaze and gasped when she realized who the third and final man was…

"Hiten, what the hell are you doing alive you son of a bitch…" Shippou snarled as he clenched his fist and bared his fangs.

"Oh not much, just enjoying the wonderful thing that is known as reincarnation. Oh and plotting my revenge against the young Kitsune that is truly responsible for my brother Matens death. That is if the runt is even still alive…" Hiten replied in a nonchalant manner as he flicked his ponytail. Kagome took a quick glance and noted that Hiten looked a lot like Bankotsu; she also noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of navy Khakis with orange stitching.

"For your information I am still very much alive, and I did not kill your brother; however if you would like I can relieve you of your current life…" Shippou snarled as he continued to glare at Hiten in pure rage.

Hiten merely huffed before clenching his fist and saying, "Fine then runt bring it on…" seconds later Hiten found himself being restrained Bankotsu.

"Hiten restrain yourself, you can skin the Kitsune at a later date, all Kibir wants is information on who is till alive, and as far as I can see it is a rather pathetic collection." Bankotsu said as he held Hiten back and smacked him upside the head.

This time there was a small scuffle as Kouga, Sango, and Miroku were seen holding back InuYasha, meanwhile Kagome and Kikyo merely sighed in unison, before Kagome raised her voice and shouted, "Sit!"

Everyone then watched in complete shock as InuYasha froze then found himself kissing the pavement, unfortunately bringing his three restrainers down with him.

Bankotsu and Hiten then spent ten minutes dragging Jakotsu away before he could strangle Kagome…

"How the Fuck were you able to sit me?" InuYasha shouted as soon as he was able to move, his bones cracking uncomfortably as he sat up.

"It is quite simple InuYasha I merely enchanted the beads by using the spell that Kaede taught me. It was the only way that I knew of stopping you from revealing yourself in public." Kagome explained with a shrug.

Miroku remained silent for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking, "Well our circumstances have gone from interesting to annoying, not only is Bankotsu and Jakotsu back, but it seems like this Hiten is also a past foe. Also I have a feeling we have not met all of our foes yet…"

Sango nodded her head as she watched the two men drag away the fuming Jakotsu. "I agree Miroku, our fight will be much more difficult in this era. Not only must our friends conceal their true natures, but we also cannot fight as we used too. For if we were to fight in that manner we would most definitely be found out…" Sango said as she hung her head in despair…

Miroku nodded his head before turning to Shippou, "Shippou, may I ask who Hiten is? I have never seen you get so upset…"

Shippou sighed before turning to Miroku and explaining, "Well you see, Hiten is sort of the reason why I met up with Kagome and InuYasha all those years ago. He is the reason why my father and family is dead. He and his brother are the ones who killed them and tried to finish the job by killing me… We should also be careful around him; he has control over electricity."

"I see, well it seems like our job of defeating our foes just continues to grow more and more difficult with each passing moment…" Kikyo said as she glanced at InuYasha who was working the kinks out of his back.

"Well, at least none of them have their weapons…" Kagome mused cheerily as she glanced at her friends." However upon seeing the nervous looks upon their faces Kagome sweatdropped… (Imagine an anime sweatdrop…)

"They don't have their weapons right…"

"Well no… no yet that is, You see we did retrieve their weapons… and now they are in a museum that Sesshomaru owns." InuYasha explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh well this is great… I don't see how this can get any worse… Not only are their weapons still around but they are open to the public where they can steal them…" Kagome shouted in frustration.

"Hello Kikyo… it has been far too long since I seen that disgusting face…"

Dear Lord that is by far my worst chapter ever!! Yeah, as I have been saying all my attention is kinda on a million and seven things including work and others, oh and to get you guessing I am putting in two more villains, can you guess who they are?? There is one man and one woman, for every correct guess I will write ten times faster!! Well, I will be much more encouraged to write faster…. Anyways the sit thing isn't permanent… Read and Review, and btw my writing will get better but this story will take a while to pick up again… heh My Saviour is My Enemy is stealing all my attention.

Saffire Anyse Ryver

Oh and to explain about my new signature, Milana Despana is one of my characters and as such does not truly represent me. So from now on I will be signing all of my stories with this name, which is my pen-name for my novel. But I will not be changing my pen-name on .


	15. Author's Note: Re HELP!

My Dear Readers,

Hello my beloved readers. First of all I would like to thank you for reading my story and for sticking with me this far… but to be honest I am having a hard time with this story right now. So I am sending out a formal call for HELP! I need idea's or suggestions… to be honest I need feedback, I don't know where to go with this story, and I honestly don't want to have to delete it. I don't want to delete it because I do not believe in giving up on a story. So once again I am sending a formal plea for your help. Once again I am greatful that you have stuck with me this far, and I hope you will continue to read once I get this story back on it's feet.

Milana Despana


End file.
